<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El precio del mal. by Toporouseka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288871">El precio del mal.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka'>Toporouseka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accion, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance, misterio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spicer un joven villano quien aparentemente no es bueno haciendo el mal, pero al recibir una llamada misteriosa el chico tiene repentinos cambios de personalidad y aspecto tan radicales. <br/>¿Quien es realmente Jack Spicer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Spicer/Chase Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1: "El hombre de cristal."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p><p>Voy hacer un crossover con los personajes de DC ya verán por qué, gracias por darle una oportunidad y disculpen las faltas de ortografía sin mas que agregar disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la mansión Spicer se veía al único habitante de ella trabajando arduamente en una maquinaria nueva pensando que quizás podría fastidiar a los monjes con ella pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar su pantalla sonar-jackbots alguien conteste tengo las manos ocupadas-sus fieles maquinas apretaron el botón para contestar-Glass requiero tus servicios-al escuchar al hombre del monitor, el joven dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo prestando atención-vaya no esperaba verte jamás así pensé que Smile estaba bromeando ¿Cuánto tiempo haz jugado con esos monjes?-Jack simplemente sonrió ante el comentario del sujeto-eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Qué necesita de mi señor Luthor?-cambio drásticamente su tono de voz.</p><p>-tengo algo para tu gran colección claro si logras lo que tengo en mente-mostraba lo que tenía al fondo de él, una gran jaula quien mantenía un gran reptil alada se mostraba algo molesto por estar cautivo pero aparentemente no podía escupir fuego ya que un gran bozal fue puesto en sus fauces pero eso no evitaba que causara un gran disturbio para liberase-es un dragón hembra según me han dicho tienes una gran fascinación por criaturas como estas-el pelirrojo mostro asombro con ese dragón su colección estaría casi completa-muy bien señor Luthor ha captado mi atención.</p><p>-bien mandare a smile para que te explique-fue interrumpido por un joven pelirrubio quien tenía una camisa roja y el rostro pintado recordando que eran grandes amigos de la infancia, el hijo del Guason y Harley-Hola mi bombón por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo es casi irreal verdad-mencionaba alegremente mientras que daba unos ligeros saltitos pero fue empujado hacia atrás por Lex quien se mostraba algo disgustado por el comportamiento del joven-bien nos mantendremos en contacto.</p><p>Jack medito un momento y dirigió sus pasos al fondo de su laboratorio a un estante de libros y al mover un objeto específico mostraba una entrada secreta sabía que era algo trillado y algo que se podría ver a simple vista pero a los únicos que tenia de "enemigos" era un grupo de niños no lo creía necesario. Al entrar se podía apreciar un gran jardín con exóticas plantas y en el centro del jardín botánico una pequeña caballa, aun lado una mujer sentada en una silla de ruedas quien tenia la aparecía de su progenitor cabello rojizo y piel blanquizca traía puesto un qipao un traje recto de una sola pieza de color verde, las mangas eran largas y no era ajustado. Su fabricación es de seda natural y llevaba unos cortes a los lados -Hola madre ¿Cómo estás?-decía el pelirrojo mientras la veía con cariño acomodándole el cabello hacia un lado-tengo trabajo así que te enviare a nuestra guarida hasta que termine-no se inmutaba su expresión era la misma de siempre y no es que no quisiera es que no podía, la madre de Jack Spicer era bien conocida como Poison Ivy, cuando él tenía seis años en ese fatídico día ella termino en un estado vegetativo.</p><p>Desvió su atención hacia la pequeña caballa donde se detuvo ya que la máquina de escaneo lo identificaba-bienvenido señor Glass-la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el paso a la pequeña caballa que contenía un dormitorio para su madre, pasando de largo el lado de las cosas de su madre hacia un baúl donde saco un bastón y un traje de batalla se empezó a quitar sus prendas para colocarse su antigua vestimenta al quitarse sus vestimentas la figura del joven podía apreciarse era de compleción delgada pero con algo de musculatura adornada con algunas cicatrices ninguna hecha por los monjes empezó a recordar aquella  vez que se enfrentó a la liga de la justicia.</p><p>-hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea con un superhéroe de verdad-observo su changshan que estaba formado por unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta llamada tangzhuang de color rojo tenía gusto por la cultura china, se miró al espejo para acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás y empezó a quitarse el exceso de maquillaje dejándole mostrar una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba de su ceja hasta por debajo de su ojo-protocolo de seguridad cero-al decir esas palabras un exoesqueleto mecánico negro se puso alrededor de él no era llamativa ni estorbosa.</p><p>-señor eh suministrado la droga venom en nuestro cargamento-decía una de sus máquinas quienes igualmente cambiaron de forma por una más humanoide y resistente de colores negro y rojizo pero nuevamente fue distraído por una luz parpadeante-señor se ha detectado un shen gong wu desea saber más información....-</p><p>Recordó como se había involucrado en este pequeño juego al recibir un regalo de su padre que envió desde prisión la fantasma salió de la nada hablándole de aparatos fantásticos, pero una pequeña parte no le había gustado "podríamos dominar al mundo" causando poco interés por los objetos si algo había aprendido en sus años de experiencia eso era aburrido y absurdo en un mundo inconformista, decidió jugar con la bruja un rato haciéndose el tonto inexperto villano del mal estaba demasiado aburrido había llegado a china en busca de seres míticos sin nada de éxito.</p><p>Varias veces el chico perdía a propósito o simplemente porque no tenía ganas de hacer esfuerzo alguno de hecho él tenía una gran debilidad por los niños quizás eso también lo heredo de su madre, lo único que quería en realidad era su pequeño amiguito llamado Dojo un magnifico espécimen de dragón chino pero al solo pensar en lo triste que podría ponerse es pequeña bola de queso llamado Omi, el pequeño monje calvo siempre le mostraba simpatía hacia su persona sin importarle lo "malo" que era con él.</p><p>-tal vez despedirse no este demás-sería su última vez ya que tenía que regresar a la realidad se había vuelto blando al lado de esos monjes y eso no era bueno para un villano el precio del mal es la soledad "no tener algo que puedan usar en tu contra" él había tomado ese camino desde niño juro venganza por lo que paso en ese fatídico día a su madre había estado perdiendo el tiempo jugando con niños ya era tiempo de retomar su venganza.</p><p>-conéctame con Ashley-el robot acato su orden comunicándolo con minina quien sabía su verdadera identidad, ella al igual que smile habían sido inseparables gracias a que sus madres también son grandes amigas-hola Jackie...-la chica al verlo se asombró ya que había cambiado de vestimenta tomando un porte serio formando de apoco una perversa sonrisa en su rostro-te habías tardado ya me empezaba a preocupar de ti ¿y bien que tienes en mente?-empezaba a limarse la uñas mientras Jack le explico con lujo de detalle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-aun no entiendo porque venimos si no estás interesado en estos artefactos, no me digas que te encariñaste con eso mocosos-caminaban en medio de un bosque mientras que la rubia no paraba de quejarse estaba un poco harta por la actitud de su amigo al dejarse pisotear por esos monjes y no solo de ellos al quien se había ganado más su odio era es tal Chase quien se creía al tratarlo así</p><p>-tienes que admitir que fue entretenido como unas vacaciones de verano no te molestes solo será por última vez, además pienso tomar prestado al pequeño Dojo-</p><p>-dirás robar-al llegar más al fondo del bosque divisaron a smile quien traía unos grandes lentes de sol rosados y algo infantiles-¡yujo por aquí!-movía sus manos con entusiasmó pasando de largo a su amiga felina entregándole una pequeña flor a su Jack-me alegra verte mi bombón esto es una señal del cielo de que nuestro amor es verdadero-mencionaba alegremente mientras quería abrazar al pelirrojo pero este le sostiene el rostro para evitar que se acercara de mas, sin darse cuenta empeoro más las cosas porque empezaba olfatearle la mano-así huele el paraíso-y empezó a tomar esa mano para restregársela en la cara.</p><p>-yo también me alegro de verte-menciono molesta ya que era completamente ignorada, el pelirrubio presto su atención hacia ella para abrazarla-no te pongas celosa sabes que también te eh extrañado-Ashley empezó a contarle sobre los monjes, los heylin y los shen won gus a su amigo smile, quien igualmente se empezaba a molestar por como lo trataban como basura y como este no hacía nada pero su enojo duro poco, él era fácil de distraer ya que diviso un objeto-soy más rápido que ustedes-decía burlón empezando a correr, minina no se quedó atrás empezando una carrera entre ellos</p><p>-niños-menciono aburrido pero igualmente empezó a correr ya que a los lejos veía correr a los monjes hacia el objeto mágico-te reto a un duelo xiaolin...-se detuvo en seco el pequeño monje ya que no lo conocía-tu...¡¿Quién eres tú?!-apunto con su dedo acusador-soy yo Omi...Jack Spicer-todos los presentes se habían impresionado por el cambio del albino incluso los heylin-bueno como sea acepto tu desafío pero te gustaría hacerla más interesante</p><p>-¿hacerlo interesante?-pregunto con inocencia-apuesto a smile por tu Dojo-el pelirrubio hacia una pose dramática al ver sido traicionado por su adoración aunque sabía quién de los dos iba a ganar le gustaba llamar la atención-¡Omi ni se te ocurra!-gritaba frenéticamente el pequeño dragón escondiéndose en el más alto de los miembros y con vestimenta de vaquero Clay-¡hazlo Omi acepta su reto!-el líder llamado Raimundo, imaginaba obligar al amigo de Jack hacer las tareas del templo por ellos, Omi al escuchar el entusiasmó de este acepto el reto-el que haga crecer a una flor gana-el monje creía que sería pan molido ya que él era un maestro de jardinería (o eso cría ya que solo había hecho germinar un frijol) en cuanto Jack no podía ser más fácil la victoria-gon yi tampai-enfrente de ellos estaba los utensilios que necesitaban para empezar a sembrar, tomaron la semilla colocándolo adentro de la maceta, Jack roció un poco la maceta de agua, pero en cuanto Omi se había emocionado y empezó a ponerle en exceso con su esfera de tornami, al final el pelirrojo metió su dedo en la tierra haciendo que esta saliera una hermosa flor a la sorpresa de todos, claro menos de sus amigos</p><p>Chase Young quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente pudo observar que el pelirrojo había ganado sin ningún shen wo gu solo había dos explicaciones lógicas tenia habilidad con las plantas o sabía hacer magia, tenía cierta curiosidad para que quería al pequeño dragón ¿sería otro intento de regalo hacia su persona para lograr ser su aprendiz? Poso sus manos hacia su espalda ¿y que era ese cambio de aspecto y su repentino cambio de voz? Tenía que reconocerlo Jack era ¡¿lindo?!</p><p>Al ganar la batalla tanto como Dojo, Smile y el shen wo gu aparecieron en sus manos-¡mi héroe!-mencionaba entusiasmado besándolo por todos lados para la incomodidad de este ya que todos los miraban provocando que tirara a su amigo-eres malo...-tiro a un lado el artefacto mágico y poso sus manos en el pequeño dragón quien no paraba de temblar-no debes preocuparte ahora recibirás todas las comodidades que requiere un magnifico espécimen como tú -poso su dedo en la pequeña cabeza de Dojo mientras un robot se acercaba hacia ellos sacando una jaula</p><p>-no te saldrás con la tuya sucia serpiente-frunció en seño el brasileño</p><p>-ya lo hice-colocaba a Dojo adentro de la jaula haciendo que la maquina se fuera rápidamente de ahí-este tonto jueguito se acaba aquí será mejor que no se crucen por mi camino por que se me olvidara que solo son niños-el pelo castaño se empezaba a molestar ya que este les dio la espalda, decidido corrió hacia Jack pero fue atrapado por unas enredaderas que surgieron desde la tierra</p><p>-¡Raimundo!-gritaron unísono corriendo para rescatar a su amigo</p><p>Jack volvió a ver hacia el monje no podía permitirse ser blando nuevamente ellos tenían que saberle temer vio como los amigos de este intentaban llegar a su ayuda, levanto un brazo haciendo que las raíces de los árboles se empezaran a moverse atrapando a los jóvenes monjes sellándoles la boca-no están a mi altura, no es un juego-decía mientras la enredaderas lo empezaba a azotar de un lado a otro sus amigos veían preocupados como este era violentamente golpeado mientras que el grupo de los heylin se reían de la desgracia de este, decidió que había aprendido su lección movió nuevamente su brazo arrojándolo hacia a un riachuelo</p><p>-oh Jack ese lado tuyo no lo conocía-mencionaba Wuya sorprendida al ver el comportamiento de este, el pelirrojo paso de largo de ella y de sus ex compañeros del mal tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para el señor Lex quería esa dragona para su colección al tener un macho y una hembra podría a seguir preservando la especie pero su andar fue interrumpido por alguien conocido Chase Young estaba en medio de su camino-vaya Spicer me has logrado impresionar acepto tu regalo para acerté mi aprendiz-nuevamente el pelirrojo simplemente cambio de ruta hacia otro lado-no me interesa....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2:"Las sombras de cuidad Gótica."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi y yuri si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p><p>Disculpen por demorar en actualizar gracias por su comentarios me alegra que les haya agradado la historia, perdón por las faltas de ortografía.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La ciudad gótica tiene un aspecto sombrío que hace pensar a cualquier turista que sería asaltado en cuestión de segundos, pero las apariencias engallan ya que esta cuidad era vigilada por Batman quien se encargaba de imponer su presencia ante los criminales para poner el orden y aun que los villanos igualmente superaban las habilidades del murciélago él se las ingeniaba para detenerlos.</p><p> </p><p>La mayoría de los villanos que se enfrentaban al caballero de la noche terminaban en el manicomio arkham una de tantos era la doctora Pamela Lillian Isley más conocida como hiedra venenosa se encontraba meditando sobre su vida, en unos cuantos días cumpliría su sentencia, al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que jamás cambiaría el modo de pensar de las personas sobre la manera en que contaminan el ecosistema, sólo por el hecho de respirar ya causaban la destrucción del planeta. La raza humana le daba asco y ella se avergonzaba de ser parte de ellos como humanos, seres estúpidos y erróneos. Estúpidos por su patética existencia, erróneos porque los errores hacen a la humanidad y el ser errantes implica que son tan negligentes que no tienen a donde seguir. Se guían por una estructura llena de soberbia y orgullo.</p><p> </p><p>También pensó en alejarse de todo irse lejos y empezar una nueva vida recordando una vez que la cuidad de gótica fue asolada por un terremoto que casi la destruye por completo, los internos de arkham fueron liberados debido al mal estado del edificio adueñándose de una parte de ella para formar sus imperios criminales. Ella instalo en el Parque Robinson transformándolo en un paraíso vegetal con árboles frutales. Se dio cuenta de que allí se habían instalado bastantes niños que habían quedado huérfanos a causa del terremoto y decidió cuidar de esos niños, siempre deseo tener sus propios hijos pero al ingerir las toxinas que la trasformaron la dejaron estéril dejándole la posibilidad de formar una familia.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando cara de barro  quiso atacar el parque, lo detuvo, para proteger a los niños. Llego a un acuerdo con el desquiciante del murciélago de que la dejaría a ella y los niños en paz a cambio de suministrar de frutas y verduras a los habitantes.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando la cuidad de gótica volvió a abrirse al público, las autoridades quisieron desahuciarla del parque y enviarla al manicomio. Ellos creyeron equivocadamente que los huérfanos a su cuidado eran sus rehenes. El departamento de policía amenazó con rociar el parque con un herbicida poderoso que habría matado cada planta en el parque, incluyendo a ella y a los niños también. Rechazo dejar el parque y permitirles destruir el Edén que había creado. Cuando Rose, una de las niñas que vivían en el parque, la tocó por accidente al querer salvarla en el enfrentamiento con las autoridades, termino envenenándose, se rindió a las autoridades para salvar la vida de Rose. Odiaba recordar ese día viendo a la niña agonizando mientras que los policías le colocaban las esposas, si realmente quería realizar nuevamente su edén no quería irse sola o por los menos no estar sola, se dio cuenta de que ella no envejecía debido a la clorofila en sus venas, tenía en mente una teoría de hacer un espécimen nuevo un retoño humanoide algo que ella pudiera tocar y que pudiera estar a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos.</p><p> </p><p>-qué cara tan aburrida tienes ¿sucede algo?-pregunto su compañera de celda quien estaba relajada en su cama, pero hacer nada la hacía perder la paciencia se levantó dirigiéndose de manera divertida sentándose al lado de hiedra-en el futuro Harley-empezó a levantar su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia acercándose hacia su rostro para rosar sus labios y finalmente besarlos-parece que alguien está de buen humor-ella quería llevarse a Harley realmente la amaba importándole poco que envejecería quería dedicarle el tiempo que le quedara en amarla, desde el día que la conoció creyó que era amor a primera vista la había administrado suero vegetal para hacerla inmune a venenos y toxinas, le encantaba su manera infantil de ser, sus ojos, su cabello, todo de ella lo amaba pero había un inconveniente llamado Guasón su relación con él era muy toxica, en cuanto salía de prisión ella regresaba al lado del odioso payaso profesándole su amor y él le hacía cosas ruines-Harleen eh pensado en retirarme de todo esto y empezar de nuevo ¿quieres venir conmigo?-sorprendió a la rubia ya que la había llamado por su nombre captando también sus palabras-no lo sé no quiero separarme de mi caramelito-</p><p> </p><p>-piénsalo sé que por el momento tu corazón le pertenece a ese maniaco pero yo te esperare aun te falta en cumplir tu sentencia si en esos días no me buscas respetare tu decisión-</p><p> </p><p>-me falta un año ¿estas segura, porque no dejar las cosas como siempre? no te aseguro nada tal vez te quiera pero a él lo amo-fue honesta al decirle la verdad al comienzo de su relación en cuanto estuvieran juntas en el manicomio serian pareja pero en cuanto salieran de ahí seria novia del guasón, la pelirroja le dolía escuchar oír lo evidente pero tenía la esperanza de que recapacitara para que fuera completamente su novia y en un futuro ¿porque no? su esposa-quieras o no las cosas cambian yo ya me canse de compartirte, pero no pienso discutir contigo te daré el tiempo que necesites si quieres seguir al lado de él lo respetare, sin embargo ten en cuenta que mi paciencia tiene un límite....-Harley se entristeció al oír a Hiedra pero realmente quería seguir así tener a los dos para ella pero sabía que eso no podría ser así para siempre no era justo para ninguno.</p><p> </p><p>El año había pasado y en la casa de Pamela esperaba atentamente a la puerta a que la peli rubia tocara su puerta pero eso nunca paso espero por unas semanas más pero igualmente no había señales de que ella fuera a ir, finalmente su respuesta llego en primera plana del periódico de la mañana "dementes criminales toman nupcias antes de ir nuevamente a prisión" Harleen había tomado una decisión lo había elegido a él, sus manos apretaban los bordes del periódico con fuerza haciendo que se arrugara ella no sabía si estaba enojada o triste por ella, lagrimas amenazaban en salir-¡lo elegiste!-sabía que no podía sentirse traicionada ya que ella había aceptado compartirla, pero se sentía con rabia de que cambiara su amor por la indiferencia del guason empezó a tirar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance- ¡viví profundamente enamorada de una ilusión!-furiosa se dirigió por sus cosas hacia su habitación, a pesar de que la realidad era muy distinta a lo que imaginaba, no pudo negar que fue muy feliz, pero todo tiene un principio y un fin, y el de ellas llegó de golpe.</p><p> </p><p>Gracias a sus antiguos experimentos de plantas e híbridos de planta / animal su creación había resultado exitosa una célula para engendrar a otra tipo de especie humanoide vegetal y ahora gracias al donador de un antiguó compañero y ahora esposo Bane no necesariamente se amaban pero fue la condición que le puso para que le donara. Los meses pasaron para que el feto empezara a desarrollarse en una especie de máquina y finalmente su pequeño retoño estaba listo, el llanto del niño se empezó a escuchar en todo el laboratorio-mi pequeño Jack, bienvenido-miro al pequeño con ternura mientras lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos y le plantaba un cálido beso en la frente, observo a su retoño que tenía el cabello pelirrojo y piel blanquizca mientras lo dirigía a una pequeña tina para limpiarlo, después de asearlo empezó analizarlo encontrándose que su único defecto fue que nació con osteogenia imperfecta también llamada huesos de cristal esa enfermedad se caracterizaba por una fragilidad de los huesos excesiva, como consecuencia de una deficiencia congénita en la elaboración de una proteína. El defecto tiene menos colágeno de lo normal causa una fragilidad y debilidad poco usual de los huesos, sin darse cuenta había cometido un error ya que ese tipo de molécula se encontraba en la raza animal pero no en la vegetal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales.</p><p>No soy una experta en biología pero trate de darle algo de lógica no puedo decir que al 100%, igualmente trate de guiarme un poco del pasado de Pamela basado en el comic, sé que no hable mucho de Jack pero creí que era necesario, espero que estén disfrutando en estos días de fiestas, me inspire un poco en el villano de la película del protegido, espero sus comentarios, también sugerencias de lo que quieren ver en esta historia y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.</p><p>No soy una experta en biología pero trate de darle algo de lógica no puedo decir que al 100%, igualmente trate de guiarme un poco del pasado de Pamela basado en el comic, sé que no hable mucho de Jack pero creí que era necesario.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3: "Trascender"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago  sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. La imagenes igualmente no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba deslizando con gracia en una pista de patinaje estaba tan centrado en la música que en un error en su giro hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente en el piso acompañado con un crujido-¡mami, ayúdame!-trato de levantarse pero se percató de que le dolía su pierna empezó a lagrimear ya que el dolor era intenso y empezó hacerle eterno de que su madre llegara a su rescate.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Jack!-corrió al ver que su pequeño había tenido un accidente importándole poco resbalarse en la pista de patinaje para llegar con él para poder auxiliarlo-¡todo está bien ya estoy aquí!-abrazo al pequeño pelirrojo para después cargarlo llevándolo fuera de la pista.</p><p> </p><p>Una maquina empezaba analizar sobre donde tenía más dolor en su cuerpo sacando una radiografía de la pequeña pierna del niño mostrando múltiples fracturas como si un auto lo hubiera atropellado-¡ya no quiero patinar más....!-cambio su lamento por uno de furia-¡solo me lastimo, si es necesario no are nada!-la madre entristeció al escuchar eso pero no lo mostro ya que tenía que ser firme con el-no puedes tener miedo a que te pase algo siempre Jack, no puedes temerle a la vida.-mira hacia los ojos del niño limpiando con sus dedos pequeñas lagrimas consolándolo para que la maquina empezara a enyesaran su pierna-te recuperaras pronto, mientras tanto continuemos con tus clases de violín-sonrió entusiasta a su madre afirmando su mandato.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Jack...sucede algo?-preguntó la pelirrubia hacia él, quien aparentemente estaba concentrado en otra cosa, al escuchar su nombre volvió en si-no sucede nada....¿cuánto falta para llegar?-pronunció hacia la nada de la nave-falta una hora para llegar a nuestro destino señor, me tomo el atrevimiento de mencionar que su madre a llegado a su destino-hablo el piloto automático.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>En china en la mansión Spicer a las afueras se encontraban un grupo enfurecido para una explicación sobre su actitud golpeando fuertemente la gran puerta-¡Jack de vuelve a nuestro Dojo!-el pequeño calvo golpeaba de manera frenética la puerta para rescatar a su amigo reptil, finalmente la puerta fue abierta saliendo una mujer de edad avanzada con una mirada sombría, cansada y peinado bien sujeto de color gris y su vestido parecía de la época victoriana de color negro-que manera tan inadecuada de tocar la puerta ¿Qué necesitan?-su voz era firme y directa a pesar de su edad no había inseguridad al estar rodeada de desconocidos, la bruja de los heylin avanzo amenazante hacia la anciana-¿No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes? ¿Quién se supone que eres?- la señora alzo una de sus cejas frunciendo el ceño hacia Wuya-yo si te recuerdo eres la jovencita de malos modales que hacia perder el tiempo al señor pero para mostrar que en comparación tuya tengo un excelente etiqueta me presento yo soy la nana del joven Spicer la señora Amara-la bruja pelirroja empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras que los demás empezaron a reírse, haciendo que se disgustara más con la anciana. </p><p> </p><p>-oiga abuela ¿Dónde se encuentra Jack?-el pequeño volvió a recordar a su pequeño amigo reptil. </p><p> </p><p>-el señor Spicer se fue a residir nuevamente hacia su país natal por lo cual estoy agradecida, pero me hablo de que posiblemente vendrían visitas, me encargo de dejarles algo antes de que lo alcanzará-dio unos pasos hacia atrás para darles permiso de entrar el grupo de los xaoilin apresuraron sus pasos quizás antes de irse les había dejado a Dojo queriendo hacerlos pasar un mal rato, los heylin pensaban un momento si querían entrar ya que Jack no estaba pero la curiosidad les gano algunos decidiendo entrar otros pensaron que talvez tendría algo valioso que robar-no toquen nada y límpiense los zapatos-al entrar pudieron ver que había demasiado movimiento ya que veían varios mayordomos empacando objetos y vieron que la señora Amara con pasos firmes avanzo a prisa hacia más a fondo de la mansión.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta, la señora saco unas llaves para poder abrir la puerta Wuya estaba algo confundida ya que no conocía esa parte de la mansión-adelante el señor Spicer les dejo esas baratijas que llaman shen gong wu-al entrar a la habitación había varios posters y objetos extraños el brasileño reconoció algunos de los objetos-no sabía que Spicer le gustara coleccionar cosas sobre Héroes-Raimundo observo algunos recortes de periódicos Glass vs Liga de la justicia entonces al reconocer al tal Glass lo volvió releer, tenía que ser una broma muy pesada-oigan chicos tenemos que irnos-su voz tembló al tratar de advertir a su amigos.</p><p> </p><p>La señora teclo un aparato apareciendo los objetos mágicos-menciono que pueden repartírselo o discutirlo pero dense prisa que tengo pendientes que hacer- el jefe del crimen de Hong Kong llamado Pandabubba se acercó a observar algunos de sus objetos de valor sus parpados se abrieron de sorpresa al observar uno de los cuadros viendo a Jack acompañado por sus padres reconociéndolos inmediatamente corriendo despavorido hacia la señora-¡pídale una gran disculpa de mi parte y permiso!-suplico sosteniéndola por los hombros agitándola de lo más asustado hacia la nana quien lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria sacando dentro de sus ropas una regla larga y de madera golpeando sus manos para que no la jaloneara-al parecer estoy rodeada de gente sin educación, ese tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable pero que se puede esperar, con permiso eh insisto ¡no toque nada...!-.</p><p> </p><p>Al ver que la anciana dejo la puerta abierta Pandabubba corrió de manera despavorida hacia la salida dejando algunos desconcertados haciendo perder el interes para igualmente abadonar la mansion-será mejor que también nos marchemos chicos...-el brasileño tomo rápidamente los artefactos mágicos-párale a tu tren vaquero aun recuperamos a nuestro amigo-cruzo los brazos mirándolo desaprobatoriamente y Kimiko igualmente lo fulminaba con la mirada-escuchen no creo que volvamos a verlo jamás-dejo a un lado los shen gong wu para tomar un recorte al azar-en América a Jack se le conoce como un criminal muy peligroso y nosotros solo somos niños.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué lo hace diferente de los heylin?</p><p>-¿Qué lo hace...? Por los cielos enfrento a Superman-sus amigos reaccionaron al igual que el sorprendidos de que un enclenque como Jack Spicer enfrentara a alguien tan fuerte como lo era Superman.</p><p> </p><p>-no se quien sea ese tal super pero no podemos abandonar a Dojo-cuestiono el pequeño calvo hacia sus amigos pero se preocupó cuando ellos lo miraron con tristeza y la única chica del equipo se inclinó para encarar al pequeño-tenemos que hablar sobre los peligros de afuera....-. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Llegaron finamente a la oficina de Luthor aunque carecía de súper poderes era un digno adversario de Superman tenia inteligencia y sobre todo mucho dinero, el magnate ha tenido la obsesión de matar a Superman desde que él tuvo memoria pudo también observar que al contrario a su rival el tiempo no pasaba en balde-bueno hablemos de negocios Glass, como sabes la liga de la justicia se ha vuelto muy poderosa eh reunido a la legión del mal para un último intento por destruirlos nos di viremos por equipos de 3 quienes se encargaran de cada uno de ellos-Spicer meditaba la propuesta no era nada nuevo-disculpa que te interrumpa pero ese plan es tan cliché ¿qué es lo que lo hará diferente esta vez? .-</p><p> </p><p>Minina quien estaba detrás de ellos presto más atención al cuestionamiento, a pesar de ser jóvenes tenían cierto conocimiento de la historia del bien vs el mal al hacer las cosas demasiado obvias también podría hacer que el plan fracasara.</p><p> </p><p>-como te habrás dado cuenta no me estoy haciendo joven, este es mi último movimiento es todo o nada-la expresión era determinante señalando su otra característica de ser un hombre terriblemente orgulloso, Smile empezó a fastidiarse odiaba quedarse quieto demasiado tiempo y empezó a buscar entre sus ropas algo que lo distrajera.</p><p> </p><p>-su determinación es de admirar, necesito algo más que eso si algo sale mal que es lo que me asegura su parte del trato-</p><p> </p><p>-en caso de eso pase tienes mi palabra que tendrás lo acordado-</p><p> </p><p>Jack enderezo su postura mirando con seriedad, meditando las palabras-tenemos un trato entonces ¿Qué hay que hacer?-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chase quien se encontraba en su guarida aún estaba algo molesto con el gusano de nombre Spicer después de decir que tenía su eterna lealtad y devoción hacia su persona parecía no darle importancia pasándolo de largo como si fuera cualquier persona-¡estúpido!-pronuncio con furia haciendo que sus fieles felinos despertaran de su sueño, no reconocería ni en sueños de que la indiferencia de Jack le lastimaba, el heylin salió de su enojo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más haciendo que se levantara de su trono-¿qué haces aquí Omi?-el niño dirigió sus paso hacia enfrente de el mientras su expresión mostraba nerviosismo-necesito que ayudes a traer de vuelta a Dojo-.</p><p> </p><p>-¿y por qué querría yo ayudarte? Somos enemigos...-aunque el monje le agradara no tenía intenciones de querer ayudarlo.</p><p> </p><p>-eres el único que me queda para poder recuperar a Dojo, si no fuera porque perdí el estaría en casa puedes estar seguro que te lo recompensaré de algún modo ¿tiene que haber algo que quieras de mí?-</p><p> </p><p>-entonces te unirías a mi ¿me jurarías tu lealtad?-</p><p> </p><p>El dragón del agua se sentía culpable por perder a su amigo que estaba dispuesto a todo para recuperarlo aun si tenía que unirse al lado del mal-lo hare....-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p> </p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4: "La búsqueda"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago   sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. La imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen.</p><p>Disculpen la demora.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un pequeño dragón se frotaba los ojos con tranquilidad al abrirlos por completo se percató de que no se encontraba en su hogar, todo estaba obscuro y al tratar de avanzar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba encerrado en una caja hecha de cristal al ver hacia afuera pudo observar que estaba en un tipo de laboratorio.</p><p> </p><p>-¡HOLA!.... ¡SANQUENME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR!-dio unos pequeños golpecitos al cristal asustado y al no obtener respuesta se puso más nervioso, repentinamente recordó que podía cambiar de tamaño-¡AHHHH!.....-</p><p> </p><p>-Sujeto en preservación, especie dragón analizando genética-un robot humanoide salió de la nada y empezó a escanearlo y unos hologramas aparecieron enfrente de la máquina y empezó a tomar anotaciones apareciendo como resultado en sus datos.</p><p> </p><p>-La especie goza de buena salud y no presenta riesgo-toco un botón debajo de su caja de cristal y unas pinzas bajaron de repente para tele transportar hacia otro cuarto y Dojo empezó a temblar al ver que la pequeña jaula fue movida-¡AYUDENME!-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>En una torre en medio de la ciudad gótica se encontraba Jack Spicer quien por el momento traía su disfraz como ciudadano ejemplar cabello perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, con una división lateral vistiendo con un traje azul cielo, blusa blanca y corbata roja.</p><p> </p><p>El joven Spicer era conocido como un magnate multimillonario fundador de su propia empresa encargada en diseñar y producir equipos electrónicos software, su amabilidad y generosidad hacia los menos afortunados lo convertía en una figura publica respetable esta personalidad también lo utilizo alguna vez con los monjes y valla que si los había fastidiado con su personalidad demasiada amable y servicial.</p><p> </p><p>Sus amigos también traían sus identidades secretas Ashley Dent traía el cabello suelto planchado y dividido vistiendo un vestido corto con encaje de color negro usando zapatillas color plata, al igual que su padre tenía una gran habilidad en la política siendo fiscal de distrito y Max Frances peina con un copete en pullitas con laterales cortos vistiendo una camisa holgada de color blanca, jeans de color negro. Él se desempeña como piloto comercial teniendo como hobby hacerle de comediante talvez inspirado por parte de su padre.</p><p> </p><p>Al entrar a la torre una joven se le acerco apurada para redactarle todo lo ocurrido sobre la empresa-Señor Spicer bienvenido le comento que la empresa ha tenido buenos incrementos en este año en que no estuvo...- </p><p> </p><p>-gracias Vanessa envía el informe por correo, por favor-sonrió amablemente hacia su asistente mientras recorría los pasillos con pasos firmes hacia su oficina recibiendo saludos cordiales de sus empleados, al entrar se aseguró de cerrar la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>-deberías ver los informes descuidas mucho tu negocio y si no tienes cuidado podrían sospechar de ti-minina tomo asiento enfrente del escritorio y el pelirrojo poso sus dedos en los labios de su amiga dándole a entender que guardara silencio y vio como Jack activo su escritorio mostrando un holograma y rápidamente escribió una contraseña.</p><p> </p><p>Smile quien estaba de curioso desacomodando los libros vio como unos cristales empezaban a cubrirlos rápidamente flexiono sus piernas tomando impulso hacia atrás haciéndolo rodar después de su agraciada pirueta tomo asiento junto con los demás-debemos cuidar lo que digamos siempre hay pájaros en el alambre, y en cuanto tu sugerencia no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto tenemos un día para planear la distracción de Nightwing y asegurarnos de que el viejo Batman no quiera participar.</p><p> </p><p>-tendríamos que desactivar los medios asegurando de que no haiga señal-sugirió la chica </p><p> </p><p>-eso alertaría a Batman y querrá indagar-.</p><p> </p><p>-¿y si pasamos una transmisión antigua?-los dos miraban algo sorprendidos a la idea de Smile no era tan descabellado.</p><p> </p><p>-no es tan mala esa idea pero tendríamos poco tiempo para actuar antes de que se dé cuenta, Smile tendrás que distraer lo suficiente a Nightwing en lo que Minina se encargara del plan principal-puso un maletín enfrente de la chica.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chase quien venía acompañado del pequeño calvo llegaron a América buscando pistas del pelirrojo Omi entusiasta decidió preguntar a algunas personas mostrando un pedazo de periódico que tomo de la mansión Spicer muchos al mirarla retrocedían nerviosas haciéndose los desentendidos, su búsqueda se tornó algo difícil haciendo que el pequeño de cayera decidiendo tomar reposo.</p><p> </p><p>El guerrero Heylin decidió ir por su parte utilizando magia de por medio en busca de cualquier pista finalmente se le fue revelado un nombre de una cuidad llamado Gótica tras su descubrimiento fue en búsqueda del niño.</p><p> </p><p>Una fuerte explosión se escuchó enfrente del pequeño monje haciéndolo girar hacia atrás, saliendo entre la bola de humo un hombre con una gran musculatura, una larga capa roja, traje azul y una gran s adornando en el centro de su pecho sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello a otra persona su piel era gris, cabello largo alborotado, ojos color rojo vistiendo un traje de motociclista de colores negros y una gran cadena enredada en su brazo derecho era azotado rápidamente hacia el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>-¡ríndete Lobo!-el mencionado se retorcía ante el agarre mientras su mueca formaba una retorcida sonrisa y sin darse cuenta fue cegado ya que el pelinegro le lanzo polvo a los ojos-¿qué sucede Superman, te entro algo en lo ojos?-reía con cierta malicia acertándole dos golpes al rostro haciéndolo retroceder.</p><p> </p><p>Muchas patrullas aparecieron alrededor de ellos para ayudar a evacuar a los ciudadanos atrayendo con ellos a varios reporteros. Superman frotaba con su brazo sus ojos con el intento de quitarse el polvillo al aclararse su visión sus ojos enrojecieron sacando rayos laser hacia su oponente golpeándolo fuertemente haciéndolo volar, y el hombre de acero vio que tenía un auto vacío a un lado rápidamente lo lanzo a Lobo quien apenas se ponía de pie.</p><p> </p><p>-¡diablos!-se quejaba quitándose de encima el automóvil, al ver a un niño al frente suyo decidió tomarlo como rehén y vio cómo su oponente sobrevolaba hacia el-¡ni se te ocurra Superman un movimiento en falso y este renacuajo sufrirá las consecuencias!-amenazo.</p><p> </p><p>Omi empezó a forcejear contra el acertándole varias patadas en el pecho de este-¡suéltame!-Lobo simplemente lo tomo por la camisa mientras lo elevaba para mirarlo de frente-debo admitirlo tienes agallas-rio, el monje lo miro de mala manera lanzado varias patadas al aire. </p><p> </p><p>A lo lejos Chase vio que su futuro aprendiz estaba en problemas corriendo hacia ellos para socórrelo pero una gran ráfaga azoto en contra de quien sostenía al pequeño-¡Flash al rescate! ¿Estás bien pequeñín?-apareció otro héroe de traje rojo, sonreía hacia el niño mientras lo sostenía fuertemente.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Me encellarías a hacerlo?-pregunto admirado a quien lo había rescatado ya que apareció de la nada creyendo que era un tipo de mago. </p><p> </p><p>Superman al ver que el niño estaba a salvo voló rápidamente hacia el rufián dirigiendo un gran puñetazo hacia su mandíbula haciéndolo caer fuertemente hacia el piso, Lobo poso su mano para limpiarse un hilo de sangre que sobresalía mientras elevaba su tórax hacia el frente. El villano al verse acorralado decidió que lo había distraído suficiente y recibiría una buena paga por ello haciendo que de la nada apareciera su motocicleta tirando a su vez a Superman quien estaba distraído para atraparlo-¡disfruta tu triunfo mientras puedas!-acelero despareciendo de la escena para alivio de los ciudadanos.</p><p> </p><p>-¡oye tal vez tú puedas ayudarme!-Flash bajo al niño con cuidado mientras este rápidamente le mostraba el pedazo de periódico.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anochecía en la ciudad gótica y Nightwing empezaba a patrullar alerta de cualquier crimen por su parte Smile se admiraba en el espejo mientras preparaba su disfraz de villano pintaba su rostro de color blanco y a diferencia de su padre su rostro no era adornado por una gran sonrisa con un lápiz se dibujaba una mueca exagerada de tristeza. Tomo su camisa roja con un chaleco y pantalón de vestir negro.</p><p> </p><p>Irrumpió a una casa dirigiéndose primero al cuarto de los niños al finalizar su trabajo fue al cuarto principal azotando la puerta despertando a la pareja-El mundo está lleno de máscaras, creen en su falsa realidad fingiendo ser felices yo les ayudare a mostrar su dolor y el sufrimiento con el cual cargan...- lo veían temerosos y vio como la mujer se preparaba para correr pero Smile saco una pelota roja dentro de sus ropas pochándolo con una navaja haciendo salir humo esparciéndose en el cuarto de la nada la pareja empezaban a llorar la mujer quien casi llegaba al cuarto de los niños cayo sin poder evitarlo ya que sufría los efectos del gas haciéndola sollozar, el marido en un intento por ayudarla se arrastraba hacia ella-que mal marido tienes ¿verdad? sabes que tiene una amante pero por tus hijos temes dejarlo...-.</p><p> </p><p>Tomo con delicadeza a la mujer llevándola hacia la sala mientras la sentaba delicadamente y con una soga sujetaba las muñecas y piernas al finalizar Smile se dirigió entonces por el hombre, la señora de la casa pudo observar a sus dos hijos igualmente atados y con un semblante atemorizante no podían parar de temblar -pero tampoco es todo su culpa ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que han tenido intimidad? Siempre con escusas de tener dolor de cabeza, es por eso que cuando su secretaria le coqueteo no pudo contenerse, son un par de mentirosos....-decía en un tono deprimente observabandolos de manera colérica.</p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>Sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5: "Mala semilla parte 1"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago  sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A las afueras de una empresa televisiva se encontraba Jack quien estaba revisando las salidas de edificio y la seguridad de esta, como solo hacían emisiones era unos pocos guardias. El pelirrojo alzo el brazo apretando varios botones y de su maquinaria salieron dos pequeños bots volando hacia el edificio para que fueran a las cámaras de seguridad y encargarse de las grabaciones para pasar desapercibido.</p><p>-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!-se acercó uno de los guardias que había salido por cafés para sus compañeros a una pequeña tienda de 24 hrs que se encontraba enfrente, al oír como lo llamaban se descubrió su mano soplando lo que parecía un polvo de colores rojizos hacia la nariz al inhalarlo empezó a sentirse extraño.</p><p>-Solo estaba pensando cómo es por dentro el edificio ¿Me podría dar un recorrido?-menciono con palabras melosas mientras se acercaba al hombre de manera seductora haciendo que empezará a ruborizarse de la nada y a sus ojos aquel joven con piel blanquezca se le hizo atractivo.</p><p>-Cla...Claro ¿Por qué no? te haré un increíble recorrido y quizás recorramos algo más después-guiño hacia su acompañante y el simplemente siguió con su cometido sosteniéndole el brazo.</p><p>Como el vigilante conocía el edificio pasaron sin ser vistos por los demás, al llegar a la sima del edificio llegaron hacia el cuarto del control central de la emisora el guardia mientras veía sonriente hacia el joven intentando abrir la puerta ya que no podía apartar la mirada hacia él, finalmente le abrió y le permitió pasar-Todo ese recorrido me ha dado sed ¿Podrías ir por un poco de agua para mí?-paso la punta de su dedo índice por el pecho del guardia mientras disimulaba dibujar dedicándole una mirada encantadora hacia su guía mientras agitaba su mano hacia su rostro pareciendo acalorado, el guía simplemente asentía tontamente hacia el corriendo lo más rápido hacia una salida cercana por el agua.</p><p>El pelirrojo al ver que se había marchado entro hacia el cuarto admirando los controles tomando asiento enfrente de la computadora principal y conecto el usb a la emisora haciendo que tuviera el control total-Minina ya eh terminado la transmisión ¿Cómo vas tú?-.</p><p>Al bajar por las escaleras Jack se encontró con el guardia quien traía agua embotellada tomándolo por sorpresa pensó que tardaría lo suficiente para largarse-aquí esta lo que me pediste-ofreció al joven mirándolo con deseo observando sus carnosos labios, exquisitamente moldeados carentes de color, al dar un paso enfrente de el pudo apreciar su fragancia de lavanda queriéndose acercar para poder recibir un beso apasionante.</p><p>-Realmente no eres mi tipo-lo tomo del cuello mientras que sus dedos se transformaban en raíces más gruesas preparándose para asfixiar a su víctima, el otro ni sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación necesitaba respirar pronto intentando arañar a quien lo estaba sujetando de repente se escuchó un crujido, había roto su cuello-serás un buen abono para las plantas de mi madre ¿Qué pasa te deje tieso? ya deberías saber que aquí todos sufrimos...-movía el cadáver como si este tuviera vida aun, después de jugar con la comida de sus plantas lo arrastro hacia afuera.</p><p>Una maquinaria pesada fue lanzado desde el cielo rompiendo el pavimento a su paso al esparcirse el humo alrededor mostró que este traía una gran planta carnívora una de las tantas que su madre creo para hacer maldades anteriormente lo cubría un cristal que impedía que se extendiera alrededor el joven dio la orden de que se liberara, al sentir que nada detenía sus raíces la planta se dejó extender-traje algo especial para ti cariño-la planta se empezó a estirar hacia el cadáver examinándolo al olfatearlo abrió lo que parecían mandíbulas y permito que su dueño lo alimentara podía escucharse como lo masticaba satisfecho del sabor sus raíces empezaban a cubrir los edificios, autos, tiendas en fin todo lo que pudiera cubrir y finalmente abrió su boca dejando salir un humo verde alrededor-buen niño -Spicer empezó a inhalar el aire no era toxico pero cualquiera que se acercara al centro dormiría como un tronco permitiendo que sea difícil de destruir el núcleo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minina estaba por entrar al asilo de arkham infiltrándose por el área de ventilación y gracias a un aparato de Jack hacia que fuera in detectable por el sistema de seguridad llegando a una área ciega que estaba cerca de los cuartos de empleados -Ya estoy dentro pero aun no llego al objetivo- decía con voz baja mientras veía a los lados escondiéndose en el almacén de limpieza dejando ligeramente abierta la puerta, pudiendo ver que se acercaba la sombra de una persona en unos cuantos segundos observó a una doctora acercándose hacia el área de lockers para poder terminar su turno.</p><p>Actúo rápidamente tomándola del cabello colocando su palma sobre sus labios arrastrándola dentro del cuarto, ella intento defenderse tratando de zafarse del agarre haciendo que minina perdiera la paciencia corrió hacia la pared azotando su cabeza fuertemente vio cómo su frente escurría un poco de sangre sintiendo su mano pesada, soltó su agarre de la cabellera dejando que el cuerpo cayera hacia el suelo, desmayada le retiro la ropa y se la puso ella asegurándose que no escapara tomo fuertemente un mobiliario que contenía todos los productos de limpieza tirándoselo encima, al salir metió una de sus uñas afiladas en la cerradura atracando la puerta.</p><p>Con la tarjeta paso el sistema de seguridad dirigiéndose al área de los criminales más mortíferos del asilo busco entre varias personas ya que a quien buscaba no tenía nombre ni referencias personales hasta que finalmente había llegado a la sección indicada pudiendo observar a una persona con el cabello peli verde, rostro completamente en blanco, una enorme y siniestra sonrisa. Podía ver que miraba atentamente la televisión-Hola Guasón, tu amigo Lex me mando para liberarte-.</p><p>-¡oh! Valla hay visitas y yo en estas fachas-poso sus dos manos hacia su rostro haciendo una pose exagerada observando hacia la chica quien entraba a su habitación-pero si es una de las amigas de mi bebe ¿Cómo está mi junior?-.</p><p>-bien, aún que usted debe saberlo ya que lo visita diario-</p><p>-es cierto gracias a él tengo ciertos lujos al menos no están odiosa como su madre, fue el único cuerdo al aceptar nuestra separación yo no la amaba ella solo fue mi incubadora-el Guasón había sido claro con Harley de que no sentía nada por ella solo la iba utilizar para tener un niño, ella esperanzada le pidió matrimonio para acceder a embarazarse idealizando que se enamoraría de ella al estar de otra manera juntos pero en cuanto nació el payaso tomó al bebe dejando a la rubia destrozada y dañada-por lo menos deje que se apellidara como ella debería estar conforme-.</p><p>-supongo...pero no estoy para hablar de Smile ¡Vamos armar un caos! ¿No quiere divertirse como en los viejos tiempos?-la mujer gato sabia la historia de su amigo de memoria de niña recuerda que muchas veces veía como su madre intentaba llevárselo y él ni siquiera sabía quién era creyéndola una secuestradora.</p><p>-sin Batsi no hay Guasón la diversión esta cuando él y yo estamos juntos-las manos se juntaron hacia su rostro mientras suspiraba y pestañeaba como si fuera una joven adolescente enamorada.</p><p>-lo siento niña pero no estoy interesado al igual que batsi estoy disfrutando de mi retiro-sonreía hacia la chica mientras cambia el canal, un suspiro soltó la chica pensando cómo convencer al Guasón.</p><p>-Le aseguro que esta noche al saber que está usted está haciendo caos Batman intentara en detenerlo-ofreció su antiguo traje al payaso del crimen observando que de la nada la habitación se inundara de una profunda y siniestra risa que hacía varios años no se oía-tienes nueve vidas ¿verdad?, espero que tengas razón y no me hagas hacerte daño para comprobarlo así seas uña y mugre de mi nene-sostenía fuertemente el rostro de la chica mientras la veía con sus ojos fulminante, una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del payaso empujando su rostro a un lado para cambiarse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chase buscaba entre la neblina de ciudad gótica oía como sus propios pasos hacían eco por la calle obscura los nuevos amigos de Omi sugirieron dividirse para abarcar más terreno dejando que el monje se fuera con el de traje rojo parecía que llevaban bien ya que no paraban de hablar entre ellos no pudo impedir acordarse del gusano ya que había varios se busca regados por todos lados al parecer tenía cierta reputación, por dentro sabía que le incomodaba el hecho de que no mostrara su verdadera identidad ante él.</p><p>Después de vivir 1500 años nunca se había topado alguien como Jack Spicer ese adolescente gótico tenia lo suyo al conocerlo empezó a tener cierta curiosidad por el gusano y a pesar de ser torpe y cobarde lo compensaba con su gran ingenio y su sentido del humor, tenía que admitir que cada vez que el abría su boca no podía evitar reírse "internamente". A pesar de que era de lo más malo como guerrero él siempre sonreía con optimismo como si no fuera la gran cosa.</p><p>Tenía esa desquiciante habilidad de ponerme de malas y de buenas en tan solo un parpadeo, se la pasaba diciéndome lo genial y grandioso que era alabando todo lo que hacía llegando hasta cierto punto fastidiarme pero en ocasiones parecía en cierta manera quitar mi soledad que me empellaba en crear a mi alrededor ni si quiera sus más fieles guerreros se atrevían a dirigirse a él con tanta confianza como lo hacía Jack Spicer.</p><p>Y a pesar de que yo le menospreciara jamás me falto el respeto igualmente me trataba como si nunca lo hubiera traicionado llegue a pensar que compartía la misma inocencia de Omi, entonces sin darme cuenta él se me había metido a mi cabeza y no había magia que pudiera sacarlo de ahí y no pensaba en el como aprendiz si no como mi amante en todos mis años nunca había deseado hacerlo con un hombre eh estado con muchas mujeres compartiendo la cama, pero me encontraba en un dilema sabia como encantar y seducir a cualquier chica ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con un chico? Y no cualquier chico si no alguien como Spicer.</p><p>Sabía que en la época de hoy era buen visto tener una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo pero no quería decir que todos eran así, temía asustarlo y alejarlo pero había unas ocasiones en el que me abrazaba o se frotaba en mi cuerpo acercándose muy cerca del rostro tanto que podía apreciar su aroma y si fuera una mujer lo tomaría que lo me estaba haciendo era seducirme, pero veía su inocencia al solo mirarle a los ojos actuando infantil mente haciendo alguna estupidez haciendo enfurecerme con unas ganas de asfixiarlo por no tomar nada enserió, no quería confundir las señales.</p><p>Empecé a llevar mi obsesión a espiarlo en su mansión enviando a cuervos, sabía que era un desperdicio ya que no era una amenaza para mí pero quería saber más de aquel joven que me desvelaba por las noches, solo confirmaba de lo que ya sabía era una persona muy inteligente recibía con puntualidad a muchos profesores en la mañana se dedicaba aprender alemán y francés, por las tardes aprendía robótica y matemáticas avanzadas tenia conocimientos sobre eso pero al ver la pizarra que respondía con varios números no podía llegar al nivel en cual estaba por las noches él se dedicaba al arte y música era todo menos perezoso aprovecha todos los días para aprender.</p><p>Todo en su casa tenía orden no era como los típicos adolescentes que tenía todo regado y desperdiciaba la vida en las redes sociales, en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a sus robots veía como se reía de sus propios chistes mientras arreglaba a sus secuaces robóticos, si tardaba más de lo debido se quitaba esa larga túnica y podía apreciar su figura esbelta, unos brazos algo ejercitados y la mejor parte es que podía verlo sudar las gotas recorrían por su frente mientras este pasaba su brazo para limpiarse.</p><p>Aunque había unas cosas que me tenía intrigado ya que tenía un compartimiento secreto y desaparecía a veces por días ahí dentro, tenía la tentación de mirar que hacia pero de alguna manera había una razón por lo cual lo ocultaría por mas curiosidad que tuviera tenía que dejar que tenga un poco de su privacidad. También me di cuenta de que era buen cocinero cada vez que podía hacia algo diferente aunque nunca incluía carne en sus platillos llegando a la conclusión de que era vegetariano.</p><p>Pensaba que era una persona muy solitaria pero tenía la compañía de una anciana quien lo trataba como una madre siempre lo alentaba al conocimiento y siempre le recordaba su itinerario social. En pocas ocasiones salía con su convertible acompañado por otro adolescentes para salir a algún antro a divertirse él bebía poco y hablaba mucho siendo extrovertido con cualquiera, también había ciertos días en que recibía a gente influyente en su casa aun que ahí cambiaba su aspecto por alguien más formal y normal.</p><p>Su vida amorosa era nula no es que le faltaran galanes o mujeres bellas pero cada vez que se le insinuaban el los evitaba de una manera cortes dejándome una buena impresión ante mí ya que eso indicaba de que no era un cualquiera quizás hasta virgen era. Le mime era uno de tantos que quería con el gusano este siempre le coqueteaba abrazándolo, acosándolo y tocándolo era muy persistente haciendo que mi sangre hirviera del enojo ya que no entendía un no, muchas veces le ponía un alto diciéndole que no estaba interesado una vez llego muy lejos queriendo forzarlo a besarlo y yo al ver esto quise aparecerme en ese momento para darle un escarmiento a ese francés atrevido. Vi una faceta que desconocía de Spicer su rostro estaba rojo no por estar apenado si no furioso le dio un cabezazo haciendo que el mimo retrocediera al instante y por primera vez oí la voz de le mime diciéndole que lo sentía en su idioma natal que no volvería ocurrir pero estaba muy enojado que incluso su voz era distinta diciendo que se fuera en ese instante que no quería verlo por un tiempo. Nuevamente me sorprendí que no era tan patético como creía él se daba a respetar cuando era necesario.</p><p>También desconocía que era muy caritativo dando grandes sumas de dinero a orfanatos, hospitales, asilos de ancianos y escuelas de bajos recursos asegurándose de que le dieran un buen uso a su dinero vigilaba cada movimiento de estos.</p><p>Un día fuera de lo ordinario llego ya que Jack se encontraba preparando varios preparativos adornando la casa y asegurando que el festín fuera orgánico mucha gente asistió de manera formal hacia su mansión y fueron recibidos por varios sirvientes conduciéndolos hacia el área del comedor con una vestimenta elegante empezó por saludar a cada uno de sus invitados al estar reunidos en la mesa, la anciana traía a alguien en una silla de ruedas una mujer igual de blanca que Jack y una larga cabellera roja venía con un vestido de noche descubierto de la espada y largo partido por un lado mostrando levemente una pierna de ella. Spicer empezó a llamar la atención haciendo sonar una copa con un cubierto proponiendo un brindis por la mujer que había llegado aunque al parecer esta no expresaba nada.</p><p>Llegue a sentir celos de esa mujer cuando vi que Jack poso sus labios enfrente de sus mejillas podía ver como expresaba su cariño por sus ojos, rozaba sus manos en la cabellera de la pelirroja acomodándole el fleco y sonreía con una expresión de la cual nunca había conocido que por dentro de su obscuro corazón quería que igualmente lo tratara como a la mujer que tenía a su lado, quería en ese momento irrumpir en esa fiesta y arrástralo hacia su guarida para hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.</p><p>Pasó una hora pudiendo ver como Jack comía, bebía y sonreía a sus invitados mientras susurraba en secreto con la mujer mostrándole su amor en cuanto oportunidad tuviese llegándolo a transformar en su dragón lanzando un rugido haciendo que éste relizara un eco en sus aposentos asustando a uno que otro de sus felinos más vio como el anfitrión llamo nuevamente la atención de sus invitados al parecer habían terminado con la cena, pero los condijeron hacia el área de la piscina donde ya estaba preparado un pequeño escenario.</p><p>Jack llego con traje tradicional chino trayendo en sus manos un instrumento llamado shamisen paso hablar por el micrófono "para ti con todo mi cariño" vio hacia el centro del publico alumbrando nuevamente hacia la pelirroja, rechine mis dientes apretando mis manos pensando mentalmente como matar a esa mujer, pero el sonido que empezó a tocar el albino capto mi atención no sabía que tenía gusto por la música oriental antigua cada movimiento lo hacía con gracia y perfección que no podía apartar la mirada de él.</p><p>Al terminar agradeció al público y hablo por el micrófono "feliz cumpleaños mamá" mentalmente me había maldecido por haber tenido celos de mi suegra, al analizar lo último de mis pensamientos me detuve en seco nunca había pensado en sentar cabeza con alguien pero al ver ese gusano era como si fuera hecho para estar junto a mí. Sabía que lo idolatraba que era una persona interesante que se mantenía ocupada aprendiendo nuevas cosas, tenía dotes culinarias, apreciaba el arte y la música como el, también sabía que si por alguna razón llegaba a una condición que lo dejara fuera de batalla él no lo abandonaría y lo cuidaría cómo lo hacía con su madre. Jack Spicer nació para ser mi consorte de eso no cabía duda.</p><p>Y ahora resulta que no tiene ningún interés en mi eso fue lo que más me enfureció y quise evitarlo por la ira incontrolable que tengo en este instante mi lado dragón quería salir con ganas de golpearle, pero tampoco podía olvidar tan fácil lo que sentía por él, ese idiota penetro lo más profundo de mi ser ¿Cuál de todos es Jack Spicer? O quizás también tenga un muro invisible a su alrededor que impide que tenga a alguien cercano a él ¿Te proteges de ese modo? ¿O proteges a quien quiere acercarte? Esas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza y no me iré sin obtener respuestas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smile seguía con una expresión atemorizante observando cada pestañeo y temblor de los que estaban al frente-realmente casi me convences de que ibas a proteger a tus hijos, Susan-la mujer quien tenía sus ojos verdes observando el piso con temor dirigió su mirada a Smile, el hombre quien estaba sentado a su derecha volteo a verla con una incógnita en su rostro-¿A no lo sabes? Hace unos años atrás hubo una junta de su universidad pero no te aviso-rápidamente la mujer que estaba asustada se levantó furiosa hacia el tratando tontamente de callarlo ya que al ponerse de pie las cuerdas que estaban bien atadas a su alrededor impidieron que se moviera y cayera tal como un troco.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede Susan? ¡Vamos esta es tu oportunidad de que seas honesta y la mejor parte es que tu no dirás nada!-vio como la rubia empezaba arrastrase como un gusano, su rostro expresaba furia y sus cabellos casi cubrían la mitad de su rostro, Smile simplemente negó con la cabeza se puso de pie dirigiendo una patada a su rostro haciendo voltear la hacia atrás dejándola en una posición incómoda, sangre salió por su rostro le había roto la nariz y sus ojos salían un mar de lágrimas dándole miedo si quiera moverse nuevamente.</p><p>El esposo se molestó al ver como la golpeo intentando levantarse pero el rubio impidió su intento sacando un arma apuntándole a la mujer y los niños con miedo cerraron sus ojos con fuerzas y el mayor cubrió al más pequeño inclinando su cuerpo haciéndolo de escudo humano-vamos Jon estamos entre amigos, veamos ¿En dónde me quede? ¡Así! La reunión ella fue sola para tratar de impresionar a sus amistades, ya sabes para que son esas reuniones ¿No? Para presumir lo bien que te ha ido...-vio que la tensión había bajado, el hombre que estaba atado enfrente fruncía el ceño pero estaba atento a sus palabras y decidió tomar nuevamente asiento.</p><p>-Bueno siempre ha sido una mujer así, sus amigas mencionaba sus éxitos algunas abogadas otras emprendedoras y una que otra modelo, se sintió tan fuera de lugar ya que era la única como ama de casa sintiéndose inferior como si ser madre no fuera la gran cosa-seguía monologando tomando una posición más relajada mientras sacaba una navaja de su chaleco empezando a jugar con el haciendo malabares-La gente normal supongo que se culparían a ellos mismos por no haber hecho empello por tener éxito laboral y buscaría otra manera de sobre salir pero ella se enfocó en lo malo culpándote a ti a su esposo a sus propios hijos ¡Por su fracaso!-elevo su voz mientras apuntaba su navaja como si fuera un dardo apuntando al azar acertándole en el brazo de Susan y Jon simplemente empezó a gritarle cosas inentendibles ya que la cinta le impedía hablar, sus ojos azules cristalizaron su respiración se había agitado por la impresión.</p><p>Los niños aunque mantenían la misma posición para evitar asustarse gritaron, al oír el horrendo grito de su madre pero el mayor sin duda alguna seguía encima del menor impidiendo que viera o lo lastimaran-no te pongas así ¡Ella no merece que le compadezcas!, cuando no estás en casa ella bebe de más tratando de que su frustración disminuya pero eso no es suficiente ¿Quieres saber a qué juega con tus hijos?-hizo una pausa de lo más sepulcral Jon confundido primero vio a su secuestrador luego miro fijamente a su mujer como si las miradas hablaran, Susan en un instante palideció negando tontamente.</p><p>Smile suspiro poniéndose de pie caminando con seguridad tomando al mayor de los niños haciendo que se pusieran alertas y nerviosos-Tranquilo Dani eres un buen muchacho no te pasara nada a ti ni a tu hermano-levanto la playera mostrado varios moretones, quemaduras, rasguños y otros tipos de marcas en la piel del niño y como si una chispa se activara Jon dirigió sus pies atados para golpear terriblemente a su esposa, Susan por su parte intento cubrirse el rostro.</p><p>Veía sin expresión como el marido sacaba su furia paro después agitado ya que no le quedaban fuerzas al verlo así extendió un sobre a sus piernas donde tenía unos papeles de divorcio y el castaño perplejo lo leía con detenimiento-Quiere dejarte en la calle sin un centavo, también quitarte a los niños quiere hacer que te sientas igual de miserable que ella ¿Sabías que las mujeres tienen más posibilidad de quedarse con todo?-tomo a Dani cargándolo como costal de papas avanzando hacia el más pequeño quien empezó a llorar al sentir que era cargado, los escondió en el cuarto de lavado para evitar que vieran lo que pasaría después, regreso con los padres camino lentamente hacia la mujer y le retiro la cinta sin cuidado alguno sacándole un chillido-¿Algo que decir?-.</p><p>-¡Estas de coña! ¿Acaso quieres que me disculpe? Yo era popular, tenía gente influyente que me contrataría, venia de una familia prestigiosa tenía que tener mejor vida que cualquiera ¡¡Si nunca hubiera tenido hijos mi vida sería mejor!! ¡¡Si nunca te hubiera conocido estaría mucho mejor!! Solo eres un perdedor nunca has podido sobresalir en nada-se le veía claramente furiosa contra Jon y este no podía detener el mar de lágrimas que desbordaba en ese momento un esperanza mínima tenia de que todo fuera mentira-¡¡En cuanto me divorcié de ti te dejare en la calle y nunca mientras esté viva volverás a ver a tus hijos!! ¡¡Quiero que sean tan infelices como yo!!</p><p>-Ya la oíste mi amigo es una malagradecida ¿Te imaginas el infierno que les hará pasar a tus hijos?, pero no te pongas así ¡Me agradas Jon! Tengo la solución...-desato a Jon y este miraba con una expresión perpleja y desconfiada al rubio sin evitar cuestionarse vio como tomaba su mano y le colocaba una guante de plástico Smile lo miro seriamente sin dureza entregándole un arma-tienes una bala Jon tú sabrás como lo utilizaras...-el esposo pulsaba tembloroso el arma y su respiración empezó agitarse primero miro a Smile y bajo la mirada con una expresión indescifrable hacia Susan apuntándola.</p><p>-¿Jon? Jon...soy tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, por favor solo estoy asustada igual que tu ¡sálvanos Jon!-su respiración se empezaba a oír por toda la sala y se movía tratando de querer escapar, oía como el gatillo fue apretado y la mirada del castaño estaba con una tensión emocional todo este tiempo permitió que sus hijos vivieran un infierno en su propia casa ¡¡En sus narices!!-¡¡No tienes las bo...!!-lo que fuera a decir fue silenciado ya que una bala fue directo hacia su cabeza tembloroso al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho tiro el arma.</p><p>-no lamentes nada Jon, tu esposa enloqueció quería suicidarse y matar a tus hijos-al oír esas palabras estaba perplejo ¿Qué clase de persona tenía enfrente?, el otro simplemente le coloco en su piyama un pin de una carita sonriente y sin aviso alguno lo noqueo dejándolo desmayado.</p><p>-Los vecinos ya abran escuchado los gritos tengo diez minutos-miro su reloj y empezó a ponerse a trabajar quito las cintas y cuerdas de los dos cuerpos tomo el arma que había tirado Jon hace un rato y lo coloco en las manos de la muerta.</p><p>Salió de la casa coloco toda evidencia a un bote y lo encendió-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Smile?-desde las sombras el héroe Nightwite apareció bajando de su wingcycle y avanzo hacia el maniático-¿Crees que esto ayuda a las personas? ¿Qué te convierte en un héroe? No haces más que manipularlos para que hagan actos horribles...-.</p><p>-Yo en un ¿Héroe? Ambos sabemos que eso nunca pasara, el mundo siempre me dejo claro que nunca podría ser diferente a mi padre- Smile se preparaba para pelear con quien lo estaba sermoneando-Yo solo hago que las personas sean felices, el mundo está lleno de basura incluso en las mejores familias ¡Hay mascaras por todos lados! Muestro como realmente son ante sus seres "queridos" así no sentirán remordimiento al día siguiente se sentirán ¡Liberados!-.</p><p>El héroe avanzo hacia el villano sabía que las palabras no funcionaban, lanzando varios puños al aire ya que el rubio hacia lo posible por evadirlos sorpresivamente Smile se dejó caer al piso y como un gimnasta empezó a girar sus piernas haciendo que tropezara. Al tirarlo rápidamente se posiciono de pie mirando siniestramente el bote que seguía prendido volteándolo hacia el héroe.</p><p>El justiciero grito al sentir el contacto del fuego rodando rápidamente para apagarlo, actuó rápidamente lanzando una bola de humo y al estar fuera de vista lanzo varios wing dings en su mayoría fueron evitados pero logro acertarle uno en el brazo su contrincante se preparaba para sacarlo pero antes si quiera tocarlo una corriente eléctrica fue disparado en su cuerpo ocasionándole un gran daño.</p><p>Smile a pesar del dolor pudo quitarse el wing ding vio como Nigthwite sacaba dos varas cortas de esgrima ahora la batalla estaba un poco dispareja incomodando al héroe su código no le permitía tener la misma moral de un criminal-¡Ríndete ahora que puedes hacerlo!-advirtió, el villano al ver su nobleza para que no sintiera tan mal saco un gran cuchillo-gracias por ser tan considerado pero recuerda que no tendrán las mismas consideraciones contigo...-corrió rápidamente empuñando el cuchillo, el otro evitaba ser rajado con sus varas finalmente un descuido del pelinegro se hizo notar al poder apuñalarlo pero dudo el otro lo noto golpeándolo al rostro con su esgrima.</p><p>-eres raro Smile...en el fondo sé que no eres tan malo cuando salgas de la cárcel talvez necesite a un compañero...-</p><p>-no confundas yo no mato a quien no lo merece-</p><p>Un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos poniéndolos en una incómoda situación entonces empezó a recibir una llamada el del antifaz no se quitó de encima para que evitara hacer cualquier movimiento-¡Superman está contigo! Claro en un momento voy para haya...-.</p><p>Smile quien oía la conversación tuvo la sensación de que el plan se había estropeado al llegar Superman a la cuidad Gótica sin que el otro se diera cuanta poso sus dedos en sus labios sacando un silbido, la calle se empezó a inundar de un ruido risas y gruñidos, de la obscuridad dos hienas corrían hacia el protegiéndolo uno tomo fuertemente con sus colmillos su brazo haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás y el otro empezó a morderlo en la pierna, el pelinegro movía con dificultad su mano hacia el cinturón haciendo que su moto se activara.</p><p>-¡Niños!-las hienas al oír a Smile dejaron de morderlo, la wingcycle se dirigía hacia su dirección a toda velocidad, el rubio lanzo un grueso filete hacia atrás para que no lastimaran a sus mascotas y vio a Nightwite subir a la moto rápidamente acelerando con todas intenciones de hacerle un gran daño, al verlo tan cerca saco un pollo de plástico y vio determinante a su adversario sin verlo o presentirlo el juguete era una dinamita al darse cuenta la explosión era inevitable-¡¡Maldito loc..!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 5: "Mala semilla parte 2"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago   sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. La imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack esperaba a que nuevamente se juntaran para ir a la siguiente fase del plan, a lo lejos se escuchaban arrancones, gritos y una risa muy conocía. Minina ya había traída al Guason solo faltaba Smile para que confirmara el siguiente movimiento.</p><p>Y por un momento observo las estrellas del cielo espejado de ciudad Gótica recordando que alguna vez le gustaba mirar hacia el exterior, su madre lo aparto del mundo real pensando que el mundo era un lugar grandioso. De niño tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el mundo y buscar criaturas fantásticas.</p><p>-Mamá ¿Las estrellas caen?-observa un pequeño en su telescopio mientras seguía tomando su leche que le había preparado su madre para irse a dormir después.</p><p>-Hay algunas que si cariño se llaman estrellas fugaces-La mujer se encontraba doblando la ropa.</p><p>-Uno se dirige a nosotros-Pamela volteo para por el artefacto curiosa en ver lo que su retoño veía pero se aterro cuando vio que era una bomba.</p><p>-¡¡CORRE JACK!!-tomo la muñeca del niño llevandolo corriendo hacia adentro hiendo al cuarto de pánico, primero metió a Jack viendo que bajara la escaleras.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa mami?-asustado seguía bajando para que su madre igualmente bajara y sintió el estruendo y temblor provocando que terminara fuertemente al piso al igual que la mujer.</p><p>No podía moverse, ni levantarse, trato de erguirse para ver su alrededor pero su cuerpo recibió mucho daño -¿Mami? ¡¡Mamá!!-su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba y sentía el dolor de todos sus huesos.</p><p>No sabe cuántos días estuvieron a bajo pero un llegaron unos tipos con impermeable y bajaron en donde ellos se encontraban.</p><p>-Hiedra Venenosa ha sido neutralizada, pronto llevaremos el cuerpo estén preparados para entonces-escuchaba como hablaban de una tal hiedra yo estaba asustado aun sin poder mirar y no pudo evitar llorar del miedo de no saber que estaba pasando.</p><p>-¿Un niño?-uno de los que se estaban llevando a la mujer vio que a una distancia estaba ahí un pequeño, sus parpados se abrieron de sorpresa al ver su estado su cuerpo parecía vil plastilina y lo empezaron ayudar para llevárselo igual.</p><p>En ese tiempo aun no entendía nada pero de repente se encontraba rodeado por muchas luces que lo cegaban-Algún comentario sobre la captura de la villana Hiedra Venenosa ¿El niño era un prisionero?-veía como era trasladado a otro lado mientras eran perseguidos por esas personas.</p><p>Todo paso tan rápido sus huesos tomarían un buen tiempo para que sanaran y fue llevado a lo que se le conocía orfanato, quedo en una silla de ruedas para que se desplazará para poder convivir con los demás huérfanos y eso fue el comienzo con el contacto con el mundo, con el odio y la maldad del cual su madre no quería que conociera.</p><p>Siempre estaba esperando noticias de su madre pero nunca le dijeron que fue de ella y eso lo aterraba, varios días observaba por fuera para ver si algún día el volvería por él y muchos niños por su debilidad se aprovechaban de él.</p><p>Sintió como fue empujado de su silla y confundido trataba de ver quien lo había hecho pero al tratar de hacerlo sintió como fue pisoteado por su espalda mientras le arrojaban orines en su cabeza-¿Qué pasa aún esperas que regrese por ti? Tu mamá está muerta, es lo que le espera a una criminal como ella ni si quiera mereces que sientan pena por ti, deberían matarte para evitar que más como tu nazcan-pude ver su rostro, ese niño no me conocía y tampoco se molestó en hacerlo pero me miraba como si me odiara y para colmo no sabía porque.</p><p>No solo ellos eran malos conmigo también lo adultos una vez mientras era apaleado por ellos, la encargada de cuidarnos observo con indiferencia como me lastimaba yo inclusive suplique para que me ayudara arrastrándome sujetándole por los pies pero ella pronuncio con desinterés-Ya está la cena, no tarden demasiado...-.</p><p>Con el tiempo sanaron sus huesos pudiendo esconderse de los abusadores, no podía impedir que se metiera con sus cosas como su cama o sus pocos juguetes incluso cuando jugaban él tenía que ser el malo-Naciste para ese papel-pronto descubriría el por qué, su madre fue una criminal y una muy buena, la gente la odiaba por sus intentos de dominar al mundo para salvar el ecosistema que estaban destruyendo.</p><p>Cierto día lluvioso por lo matorrales encontró una pequeña ave que había tenido la mala suerte de haberse caído del nido-¿También estas solo? No te preocupes yo también lo estoy...-abrazo con amor al avecilla buscándole algún refugio para evitar que se lastimara, era su motivo para poder aguantar y despertase cada día, siempre se procuró que nadie supiera de su secreto, cuidando, protegiéndolo y amándolo como si fuera su madre . Hasta que ellos lo encontraron trato con todas sus fuerzas que no lo lastimaran pero lo obligaron a ver cuándo lo aplastaron cruelmente con una roca.</p><p>Sufría un infierno pero parecía que nadie le importaba después de tres años pensé en el suicidio conocí la desesperación y lo único que podía sacarme de ello era matarme, de repente llego Amara diciendo que mi padre había mandado por mí-¿Papá?-las esperanzas volvieron a mí al saber que tenía a alguien en el mundo aun, llore aferrando mis manos en el vestido negro de esa mujer.</p><p>Me llevo ante él era imponente, su presencia era aplastante y tenebrosa-Supongo que todas esas mierdas que tu madre te encello no aplican en el mundo real...-al escuchar eso supuse que él había sabido de mi existencia y permitió mi sufrimiento, dejo que conociera el infierno ¿Por qué? Si era su padre tenía que protegerlo ¿O no?-No me mires así pase lo que pase nunca tomes el papel de víctima, ahora ya sabes que aquí todos sufrimos te eh dado la mejor lección de vida que te podre dar-.</p><p>-¿Y mi mamá?-.</p><p>-Muerta talvez, no lose...-.</p><p>El corpulento hombre se posiciono para verme al rostro mientras llevaba su enorme mano en mi hombro-Te hare fuerte como debió haber sido en un principio, yo le advertí a Pamela que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, el mundo no espera que cambiemos entonces ¿Para que ir en contra de lo que creen que somos? Hazles sentir el infierno Jack, se el monstruo que ellos esperan de ti-.</p><p>Mi padre nunca mostro misericordia aunque fuera de su misma sangre me entreno para hacerme fuerte y cuando él se rendía o pedía que parara este le decía-No hay cabida para los débiles en este mundo, te aplastaran sin compasión alguna deja de estar de llorica y levántate-.</p><p>El ruido del auto lo atrajo al presente de nuevo-Tienes un buen auto... ¿Y bien cuál es el plan?-freno de golpe enfrente de Jack, su amiga y el payaso traían máscaras de gas para evitar quedarse dormidos.</p><p>-Solo hay que esperar a Smile- se dirigía a una de sus máquinas para empezar a preparar los códigos de enfrentamiento, el Guason no era conocido por su paciencia pero decidió sacar una baraja para empezar a jugar solitario en el suelo.</p><p>La enorme planta seguía expandiéndose por todos lados logrando llamar la atención de Chase quien siguió las raíces hasta su lugar de origen, vio a la mujer gata quien revisaba el perímetro y al ver que se había marchado lo suficiente fue hacia el gusano quien estaba distraído con su maquinaria.</p><p>Repentinamente fue atacado con unas cartas, al principio creía que era una especie de broma pero una logro rozarle la mejilla mostrando que tenía filo-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Al parecer no tendré que estar aburrido ¿Dime eres un nuevo superhéroe o algo así?-un hombre colorido se le empezaba acercar con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>Jack volteo hacia atrás y vio a Chase, sorprendido termino rápido de marcar para poner atención-El grandísimo Chase Young en persona ¿Qué haces por estos lares? Veo que mi gas no surte efecto en ti es una lástima-pronuncio algo sorprendido por la resistencia a las toxinas.</p><p>Chase no hablaría nada enfrente del loco que estaba enfrente, pero inesperadamente alguien había caído sobre el-Guason ¿Cómo diablos saliste de tu celda?-el caballero de la noche había saltado desde arriba igualmente con una mascarilla de gas y sostenía fuertemente al de abajo.</p><p>-Batsy yo también te extrañe, así que ¿Por qué no revivimos viejos tiempos?-con rapidez y habilidad retiro la mascarilla de ambos y lo beso sorprendiéndolo dirigiendo fuertemente su rodilla al tórax del murciélago haciendo que su agarre se debilitara y él se soltará golpeando fuertemente su quijada haciendo que cayera de lado.</p><p>El pelirrojo se tensó al ver al murciélago y pretendió ayudar al payaso pero ahora Chase se interpone en su camino-¿Qué pasa gusano ya no soy tu ídolo para que no me prestes atención?-pretendió atacarlo quería conocer su estilo de lucha primero, para su sorpresa era bueno esquivando sus ataques.</p><p>-Perdona si lastime tus sentimientos, tiene sus ventajas dejarte golpear ¡No hay movimiento que no conozca! -se burló chasqueando sus dedos para que sus maquinas ayudaran a su aliado, un Glassbot se acercó lo suficiente para poder escanear al héroe que tenía enfrente haciendo que tomara la forma de Batman en versión robótica.</p><p>Enfurecido Chase tomo la decisión de que su lado dragón tomara las riendas en la pelea, sus garras se movían con mayor velocidad y el pelirrojo lo noto ya que le pudo despedazar la armadura de su brazo haciéndolo entender que quería pelar enserió sus manos entonces se alargaron poniéndose de color verde y parecían convertiste en zarpas afiladas.</p><p>Minina por otro lado estaba distraída con Flash y el pequeño calvo, el plan se había ido al caño pero aún tenían un plan de respaldo, saco unas canicas botándolas en suelo y el superhéroe se confió en evadirlas pero grande fue su sorpresa ya que convirtió en hielo al pavimentó haciendo que se resbalará y la chica gato aprovecho para dejar botar un objeto pesado en su cabeza-Sueña con los ángeles-.</p><p>El pequeño calvito también se preparaba para pelear contra ella pero no esperaba que fuera capturado por detrás por una de las máquinas de Spicer-Los niños no deben meterse en las peleas de adultos-.</p><p>Los dos no estaban dispuestos a ceder no quería admitirlo pero el maldito gusano era bueno en darle batalla-Si eras tan hábil ¿Por qué esconderlo? Nunca jamás me haz admirado solo te burlabas de mi-paro de inmediato sus golpes Glass se sorprendió de que el príncipe del mal estuviera molesto.</p><p>-Estaba aburrido fue una casualidad meterme en eso al igual que toparme contigo no lo tomes personal y no podía ponerme serio para luchar con unos niños es decir soy malo no psicótico, por cierto yo si te admiraba cuando era niño llegaste ser mi más grande ídolo pero todo cambio al pasar el tiempo-si su nana le leía cuentos del mal para que estuviera informado.</p><p>Por qué le molestaba que ya no lo admirara es decir sabía que le gustaba pero como un discípulo nunca le vio futuro, furioso al ver que bajo guardia llevo su cola para golpear fuertemente al albino y escucho como se rompió su pierna derecha-¡Maldito lagarto subdesarrollado! ¡Glassbots ataquen!-tenía ya un tiempo record en no haberse roto los huesos en 5 años y Chase sintió que debía ayudarlo pero una explosión se interpuso.</p><p>-Bajaste la guardia Glass ¿Acaso te volviste blando?-la voz de Luthor se izó presente ante ellos descendiendo del cielo ayudado por su traje especial-Recibí un mensaje de Smile, Superman está aquí...¿Vas ayudar o serás un estorbo?-</p><p>-No hay cabida para los débiles, inserte la droga venom-murmuro para si, su cuerpo al sentir la droga reponía su pierna nuevamente en su lugar aún que dolía demasiado no mostro su dolor, su piel empezó a ponerse verde tenía que tener cuidado podía volverse muy toxico y hacerlo irreversible.</p><p>-¡Bien!-llevo sus manos hacia abajo enterándolas y atravesando el cemento, hasta llegar a la tierra varias raíces salían para poder aplastar a Chase.</p><p>Batman con dificultad destruyo la maquina era un fastidio tener que pelear con una copia suya y ahora entendía un poco a los criminales en que podía ser un dolor de cabeza.</p><p>Una moto sobrevoló en ellos, era Smile y estaba completamente carbonizado, traía aprisionado a Nightwing quien estaba inconsciente-¡Oh mi bebe! Cariño ¿Traes el arma de mami?-rápidamente le lanzo su ametralladora y su padre empezó a dispararle al murciélago y este corría para evitar sus balas.</p><p>-Saluda a tu padrastro cariño-el otro simplemente hiso caso omiso a lo que dijo ignorándolo corriendo ayudar a Minina-Debemos tener más disciplina en los niños o todos serán igual a ti de amargados...-el hombre de la noche avergonzado trato de golpearlo para callar sus bobadas antes de que alguien lo escuchara y ser la burla de toda la liga.</p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>Sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6: "Contra tiempo"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago  sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Las imágenes no me pertenece al igual que el video.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las raíces empezaban a atacar como si de lanzas se tratarán, impidiendo el escape de Chase quien tenía aún su forma de dragón, el hombre que recientemente llegó estaba cargando un cañón con una energía de color verde y este se preparaba para dispararle-Detente Luthor, él es mío-advirtió.</p><p>-Como quieras mejor para mí-activo sus propulsores empezando a elevarse buscando un terreno elevado para ser el primero en ver al objetivo principal.</p><p>Jack al ver que su aliado se había marchado estaba seguro de hablar sin intervenciones de nadie-No sé qué demonios hacen aquí, aunque tengo la idea del porque-vio cómo su adversario se relajaba al volverse humano.</p><p>Para sorpresa de este, el albino empieza a reírse de la nada-Eso es obvio la bola de queso quiere devuelta a su amigo sin importarle mucho el cómo, supongo que fue hacia ti para pedir tu ayuda  y tu simplemente tomaste la oportunidad para pasarlo en el lado del mal ¡Eres tan predecible! Bueno lamento decirte que se irán con las manos vacías-una raíz se acercó lentamente hacia uno de sus pies y lo enterró dejando únicamente su cabeza afuera.</p><p>-¡Maldito! ¿Porque ese repentino cambió? ¿Cuándo yo...?-vio como los párpados de Jack abrían de asombro y el príncipe obscuro estaba pensando si tragarse su orgullo o no-¡Tú eres de mi propiedad y eh venido a demandar, no más bien a ordenar a que regreses a mi lado!-Spicer se revisó sus oídos porque parecía jugarle una broma.</p><p>-Número uno no le pertenezco a nadie y mucho menos a ti-sabía que había lastimado su orgullo al rechazar su tutela pero no creía que fuera territorial con eso-Dos jamás eh dejado que me ordenen por mucho que hayas sido mi héroe de mi infancia y tres sólo soy para ti un gusano, que no merece ser ni siquiera ser llamado villano ahora que mostré ser alguien muestras interés en mi ¿Porque no antes, cuando fingía no tener talento alguno? Te lo vuelvo a repetir no me interesa en ser tu aprendiz, da igual no guardo rencor, así que toma al niño y retírate a China-.</p><p>-No tengo ningún interés en hacerte mi aprendiz-El otro alzo una ceja con cara de incógnita-Tu de alguna manera bizarra me atraes Spicer pero no encontraba palabras para poder tener ése tipo de acercamiento contigo-.</p><p>-¡¿Que?!Tu y yo...-nervioso guio sus pasos hacia atrás pensando que era un tipo de truco de último recurso para hacerle perder su concentración, pero Chase no era del tipo de jugar sucio y menos si es sobajar su orgullo.</p><p>-Igualmente tuve la misma reacción que tú al pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de estar juntos de esa manera, hablo muy enserio tu eres de mi agradó por extraño que parezca, quiero hacerte mi consorte-profundizó su mirada con la del el otro esperando transmitir su sinceridad en sus palabras.</p><p>-Eso no pasará, nunca-pronuncio sin duda, frunciendo las cejas molesto e inmediatamente le dio la espalda al guerrero obscuro para reunirse con Minina quien ya tendría preparado todo el de respaldo.</p><p>A decir verdad en su infancia quería ser su esposo de él sonrojándose y aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír por todas las cursilerías que le decía al libro que relataba el cuento de Chase, no me culpen pues estaba en la etapa difícil cuando te enamoras de personajes literarios pero al pasar esa etapa mi padre se esmeró más en las batallas físicas de las cuales serían mi debilidad pues me rompía con facilidad, incluso en la primaria le decían el niño de cristal, paso varias pruebas antes de que le administrara la droga venom pero tenía riesgos sí aplicaba de más.</p><p>-¡¿Acaso te pregunté?! ¡Voy hacerte mío Spicer!-se removió debajo de la tierra esperando ampliar el hoyo en dónde fue enterrado.</p><p>Sin que se percatara Jack soltó una lágrima, el amor era un tabú para él ya que le recordó a su primer novio cuando iba en la secundaria era un joven brillante, apuesto y talentoso de nombre Carlos.</p><p>Cuando se me declaro creí que era una broma pues mi identidad como joven ejemplar y algo ñoño le cautivo así que lo mande al demonio de manera educada, pero el insistía en salir conmigo aprovechando cada rato en invitarme y cuando finalmente acepte ya que planeaba deshacerme de él, pudo cautivarme y enamorarme en esa pequeña velada en un cafetería.</p><p>Como recién pareja ambos aun no estábamos listos para tocarnos si quiera las manos o besarnos, aun éramos muy jóvenes y apenas experimentábamos.</p><p>Lo que más adoraba de él, era que siempre se preocupaba por mi bienestar y que no me faltara nada, pero cuando estaba junto a él era como si ya tuviera todo incluso olvidando por ratos mis malestares pues creía que ya no había personas buenas como él.</p><p>Estaba agradecido de haberte tenido en mi vida por haberme dado nuevamente una oportunidad para amar y ser amado, era como si el amor que mi madre que había sido arrebatado se me entregara a mí con su presencia.</p><p>Nuestra relación que aunque fue corta para mi gusto fue la más linda fantasía que pude tener.</p><p>Salimos por meses sin tener una clase de contacto hasta que finalmente en una maravillosa y agria madrugada poso sus labios en los míos y vi como abruptamente se empezaba a quedar sin aire y su boca se tornaba de color verde mostrado sus venas alrededor de su rostro y sus ojos parecía querer saltar de sus cuencas, finalmente cayó en mis brazos.</p><p>Mis manos temblorosas se dirigieron a tus hombros intentado acerté reaccionar, no fue que cuando escuche el diagnóstico del doctor que debido a una planta venenosa había sido la causa, me derrumbo abruptamente y tus padres confundidos no tenían ni idea de donde pudo a verse topado con una planta así.</p><p>Rápidamente fui a investigar sobre mi buscando cualquier diagnóstico y es cuando los resultados me mostraron que mis labios generaban toxinas muy toxicas.</p><p>Lo mató al no saber que era venenoso, lagrimas adornaron sus majillas y ese día lloro por ese pequeño incidente, si lo hubiera sabido jamás le hubiera permitido besarlo. Paso varios días en cama hasta que sus únicos amigos se preocuparon por él.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede amigo?-pregunto la chica mientras reconfortaba su espalda.</p><p>-Bombón extrañamos tu hermosa presencia-trato de hacerlo sonreír con un pequeño chiste pero parecía no funcionar.</p><p>Su padre después hablo con él ya que tenía información sobre el incidente que tuvo-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? Como un maldito parasito-regaño mientras le quitaba las cobijas de encima-¿Qué esperabas que crecerían juntos, se casarían y vivirían felices por siempre? ¿Tu? Quien sabes lo que bien podrido esta la sociedad, al crecer se aburrirá de ti y te cambiaría por alguien más o pudo ser atropellado al día siguiente-Bane entonces tomo los bordes de su cama y lo tiro al suelo.</p><p>-Nunca lo sabré ya que esta muerto...-</p><p>-Muchas personas mueren a diario y el mundo no deja de girar por eso-lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos para hablarle con seriedad-Quedarte en esa cama no compondrá nada de lo que hayas hecho-entonces su hijo lloro enfrente de él y sin imaginárselo su padre lo abrazo para que continuara-El dolor apenas empieza y tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello toda tu vida ya que no será a la única persona a quien tendrás que eliminar para conseguir tus objetivos-.</p><p>Es por ese motivo que no deja que nadie lo volviera a besar pues los recuerdos lo carcomían y es como así se cerró al amor. Y cuando Le mime trato de besarlo lo rechazo inmediato y fúrico le grito que no quería verlo por un tiempo y realmente sintió pena no decirle la razón pero era preferible que le destruyera su corazón para evitar que volviera a cortejarlo. Y en cuanto Smile era solo su amigo quien fingía amor por él y eso le daba algo de gracia ya que el intentaba darle el cariño que no podía recibir, gracias a los genes de su madre Harley Quinn su veneno no le afectaban a el.</p><p>Batman seguía ocultándose del Guasón ya que esté estaba armado-¡Oh! Vamos batsy ambos ya estamos algo desgastados para jugar a las escondidas-oía como sus pasos se acercaban hacia él y sigilosamente retrocedía para evitar ser visto.</p><p>-¡Aquí estas cariño!-activo su arma y este disparaba por todos lados.</p><p>Batman lanzo entonces uno de sus utensilios de su cinturón y eso provoco que el arma cayera al suelo, aprovechó para colocársele encima y sujetarlo-Si querías un besito debiste pedírmelo-reía mientras lanzaba besito al aire haciendo ruborizar a su contrincante.</p><p>Minina se encontraba junto con Smile y el prisionero caminaron hasta estar encima de un edifico saco un aparato para empezar su activación de un objeto metálico que fue depositado previamente y adentro contenía un robot con la apariencia del superhéroe de acero -Bien aparentemente está listo solo falta la autorización de Glass-Smile entonces saco otro comunicador debido a que el que tenía había sido destruido por la explosión anteriormente.</p><p>-Bombón ya está listo-Jack escuchaba por su aparato y corrió en dirección a ellos.</p><p>Para su mala suerte Chase escapo de su prisión improvisada y este lo ataco desde atrás tomando posición sobre de él y este trato de quitárselo de encima tratando de girar hacia arriba y al ver que no tenía resultados favorables intento mover sus manos para activar las plantas-¡Voy a matarte! Quítate de mi camino-Vio sus intenciones de utilizar sus poderes en contra de él así que rápidamente le sostuvo sus muñecas.</p><p>-No hasta que regreses a mi lado a casa-no midió su fuerza o eso supuso por que escucho que crujía su muñeca y escucho un pequeño grito provocando que Spicer sacara todas sus fuerzas haciendo que desistiera estar encima de él volviéndose a poner de pie.</p><p>Sentía como su muñeca punzaba a horrores enojándose enserió llegándose a poner su piel verdosa en rojo y es ahí cuando Chase inoportunamente lo abrazo para evitar su escapatoria-¡Te quiero maldita sea! Ya no quiero lastimarte mas solo ríndete ante mi Spicer-.</p><p>El pelirrojo no podía apartarlo ya que su muñeca no servía para ejercer presión-No puedes obligar a la gente estar a tu lado-Le golpeo con su cráneo para que su agarre aflojara haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos atrás.</p><p>Su mano buena empezó a realizar una evasiva transformándose como látigo con todas las intenciones de lastimarlo y como si un león se trata lo empezó a alejar de el-Claro que puedo soy Chase Young-rápidamente corrió a un punto ciego hasta el centro de él y con su mano transformada impidió que moviera más su arma de planta.</p><p>Y por instante se observaron a sus ojos apreciando los detalles de estos-Acaso te soy tan repulsivo ¿Por qué no entonces te deshaces de mí? ¡Mátame Spicer ahora que puedes porque si no lo haces no podré evitar hacerte mío a la fuerza! ¡No abra lugar en donde te puedas esconderte de mí!-soltó su brazo para que hiciera lo que le ofrecía dándole un golpe limpio para que acabara con él.</p><p>Su corazón latía nervioso no quería matarlo se había encarrillado con el junto con los monjes aun que lo trataran como alguien inferior, pero tampoco quería un acosador personal-¿Por qué me pones esta posición? ¡Yo no quiero matarte! Pero tampoco quiero ser tu consorte-estaba listo para blandir su arma en contra suya pero al estar tan cerca se detuvo-Yo no puedo... ¡No quiero hacerlo!-dudo a último momento también le quería y desvió su mirada no quería mostrarse débil.</p><p>Recordó entonces todos los momentos que vivió con él era egocentrista, orgulloso, cabeza dura y muy para su pesar no le era indiferente del todo su maldad resaltaba con su belleza y porte varonil-Ya veo entonces haz tomado una decisión cuidare de ti y de tu madre como si fuera mía, te amare más de lo que puedo amar a la maldad misma, regresaremos nuevamente a mi ciudadela donde daremos nuestros votos para toda la eternidad- abrió sus parpados perplejo ya que sabía su mayor secreto y más fue su sorpresa al ver que se inclinaba ante el para ofrecer una argolla ¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿En un momento como este? ¿Qué debía hacer?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo 7: "El triunfo."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago  sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Las imágenes no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tu sí que estas mal de los oídos ¿No es así? El hecho de que no quiera matarte no significa que sienta algo por ti, me eres indiferente para desperdiciar mis energías contigo-su voz se mostró burlona ante la propuesta y sin que lo notara pidió ayuda a Smile con el comunicador, es cierto que si le tenía cariño por que fue su entrenamiento de su monótona vida pero su objetivo era claro y él era un estorbo, era absurdo detener sus planes por un ser como el-Lee mis labios Chase no pasara nunca ni en tus más obscuras y absurdas fantasías, disculpa pero no soy masoquista para que a cada rato me insultes o golpes con tu absurdo egocentrismo recordándome lo superior que eres-pronuncio lo último con sarcasmo y su mano buena le tiro el objeto que le ofrecía.</p><p>El orgullo Chase ya estaba siendo demasiado pisoteado-¡Maldito gusano! ¿No quieres aceptar por las buenas? ¡Bien serán por las malas!-su cuerpo se transformó atacando sin dudas a su contrincante y vio como una sonrisa de lo más distorsionada se formaba en el rostro de Jack.</p><p>Esquivaba sus golpes y en un último movimiento este le rasgo en el centro de su traje mostrando levemente sangre, bien había hecho enojar a la lagartija enserio-Lastime tus sentimientos que gran cosa príncipe obscuro ¿Es todo lo que tienes? ¡Vamos hazlo divertido!-apretó un botón para inyectarse otra dosis de la droga reparando su mano rota y su piel se empezó a tornarse más verde.</p><p>Esta vez no utilizaría sus plantas el tiempo se le estaba acabando y es cuando un objeto sobrevoló entre ellos y él sabía que era el momento de escapar, su mano se trasformó en una liana agarrándose en un poste de luz para escapar.</p><p>Chase vio un pollo de pastico caer ante ellos y vio que Jack retrocedía inmediatamente, dándole mal espina el objeto inanimado corriendo hacia atrás y vio que este explotaba empujándolo hacia atrás.</p><p>-¡Smile deshazte de él!-El no podía matarlo pero Smile era otro caso, su amigo veía desinteresadamente al ser obscuro que tenía enfrente-Parece que este un trabajo para el asistente más vil de mi padre-busco entre sus ropas y el heylin se preparó para lo peor-¡Cucharita!-literalmente vio una cuchara con una sonriente cara y el dragón no podía estar de lo más molesto por ponerlo a pelear con alguien tan idiota.</p><p>-Eso es un insulto para alguien tan perverso como yo-.</p><p>Smile fingía taparle los oídos al secuas de su padre-No lo escuches cucharita es la envidia por no ser tan maligno como tú-.</p><p>-Sabes que estas más que muerto ¡No puedo creer que el gusano te mandara a desafiarme!-entonces vio como lanza el objeto hacia su rostro cayéndole directamente en su ojo y sin evitarlo para quitarse el dolor acaricio en su ardor, al abrirlos vio como el rubio le dispara con un arma de Spicer y su cuerpo repentinamente sintió una fuerte corriente en todo su cuerpo.</p><p>-Nunca subestimes el poder maligno de cucharita-.</p><p>Luthor veía que el hombre de acero volaba hacia ellos y este entonces le disparo inmediatamente a su enemigo, Superman rápidamente lo esquivo y acelero su vuelo tomando fuertemente de su máquina y su enemigo no permitió azotarlo resistiendo con fuerza su empuje teniendo un choque de poder-Sea lo que estés planeando no funcionara ¡Ríndete!-.</p><p>Jack justo a tiempo llego para dar autorización a la réplica de Superman y vio cómo su robot se encendía y este ya sabía su objetivo, buscando con su radar a su objetivo y este empezó a imitar el vuelo de superhéroe utilizando sus propulsores para volar a su objetivo.</p><p>Sin imaginárselo una maquina con su imagen lo ataco, pero a sus adentros creía que sería como la última vez que Glass había hecho para enfrentarlo en su última batalla, pero el robot era una anzuelo ya que este se había transformado como en una camisa de fuerza y de su boca saco kryptonita tirándolo inmediatamente hacia el suelo.</p><p>Luthor sonrió satisfecho y bajo hacia su adversario, sus pasos se dirigían lentamente hacia él y su arma se escuchaba como cargaba el disparo de la debilidad de su enemigo para por fin asesinarlo, pero Batman corrió hacia el sosteniendo fuertemente su armamento-¡Batsy no me ignores!-soltó con berrinche el Guasón.</p><p>Pelearon por el poder del arma pero enserió Lex tenía más convicción en por fin de terminar con lo que más odiaba en su existencia, pateando fuertemente haciendo que retrocediera y sin importarle quiso dispararle a quien se interponía enfrente.</p><p>-¡Guasón!-el caballero de la noche grito sorprendido de ver como su enemigo le salvaba su vida, corrió hacia el peliverde mirándole preocupado al ver que su pecho tenía un gran agujero.</p><p>Smile al ver que su padre fue herido sus pies reaccionaron en correr para ayudarlo olvidando su encargo principal-¡Papá!-Chase termino colapsado al recibir la carga de energía en su cuerpo.</p><p>-Te llevare a un médico, te recuperaras siempre lo has hecho ¿Te duele?-trataba de presionar el gran agujero que tenía en su pecho, Batman veía preocupado hacia el payaso.</p><p>-Pregunta estúpida Batsy, no duele tanto como tu indiferencia-sonreía enternecido mientras sentía horrores debido a la gran herida que tenía.</p><p>-Siempre haces las cosas sin pensar ¿Por qué me salvaste?-.</p><p>-¿Creí que había sido claro? Mi querida rata voladora, te amo-los ojos del murciélago se abrieron al oír la sinceridad de sus palabras pareciendo oírlo más cuerdo que nunca, creía que era un juego que había inventado para hacerlo pasar momentos incomodos.</p><p>Y enternecido se inclinó hacia el para posar los labios en los suyos, podía sentir pequeñas gotas en su rostro blanco siempre imagino poder sentir un beso del murciélago pero la circunstancia no era la ideal, al menos podía irse satisfecho de que pudo probarlos una vez.</p><p>Smile estaba enfrente de la entornada escena y vio con furia hacia Lex-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste pelón idiota?!-acertó un golpe en su quijada.</p><p>-¡Yo quería asesinar a Batman fue el estúpido de tu padre que se metió!-.</p><p>-¡No le digas estúpido!-empujo furioso hacia él y Luthor le sostuvo de su chaleco.</p><p>-A él ni siquiera le importas, solo quería ser padre por capricho ¡Estamos a casi nada de pasar a la historia de ser los únicos en acabar a Superman no lo arruines!-.</p><p>-¡Sácame de aquí Jack Spicer! ¡Regresa a Dojo!-el pequeño niño golpeaba adentro de la maquina mientras era ignorado viendo como la mujer gato veía atreves de la máquina y a Spicer inyectándose medicamentos haciendo que su piel volviera a tornarse a su color normal.</p><p>Minina vio la escena y le platico a Jack-Tenemos que ir a calmarlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez-el pelirrojo asintió a su amiga y fueron rápidamente a detener a Smile.</p><p>Smile estaba muy furioso pero su padre necesitaba ayuda médica inmediatamente, corrió hacia el para socorrerlo-¡Smile ni se te ocurra largarte! ¡¿Me has oído?!-este se hiso de los oídos sordos y fue hacia Batman quien sostenía a su padre, él se lo dio para que se lo llevara.</p><p>-Estarás bien-lo acogió protectoramente entre sus brazos y miraba de lo más preocupado hacia el gran brote de sangre.</p><p>-Eres un buen hijo bebe-hablo entre cortado su viejo y para su sorpresa el batimovil se estaciono enfrente de él y miro asombrado al caballero de la noche.</p><p>-Lárgate y sin rayones, hijo-pronuncio muy bajo lo último dándole la espada para proteger su escape.</p><p>Jack veía como su amigo llevaba a su padre al hospital, no le dio importancia aria igual si alguien se metiera con su madre y envió a su maquinas médicos a seguirlo para que lo ayudaran.</p><p>Ahora Batman y Lex estaban golpeándose mutuamente, ambos estaban molestos y estaban más ocupados en probarse entre los dos y Glass vio una oportunidad se acercó hacia Superman y este se retorcía al sentirse tan débil, vio el rostro del pelirrojo y este no expresaba emoción alguna-No tengo nada personal en contra tuya pero realmente fue muy difícil de conseguir esta oportunidad-la cara del hombre de acero lo miro tristemente pero no para que le tuviera compasión, era al contrario a quien miraba compasivo era a Glass.</p><p>-Lamento lo de tu madre si lo hubiera sabido yo nunca lo hubiera permitido-Jack desenfundo su bastón y este era una espada de Kryptonita pura.</p><p>-Todos lo lamentaran-hablo de lo más sombrío degollando sin duda y la cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo, fue el final de uno de los mejores superhéroes que había tenido la tierra.</p><p>Batman y Luthor detuvieron su pelea un observo con derrota y otra con satisfacción, el murciélago sin todavía creerlo fue a golpear a su enemigo y Minina lo detuvo intercambiando golpes con él y Luthor empezó a dispárale desde atrás, pero él estaba muy despierto esquivando su disparo.</p><p>Al verse rodeado veía de reojo que la moto de Smile con su antiguo aprendiz esteban a una cuadra de ahí y lanzo una bomba de luz, cegando a sus enemigos y lo último que vieron fue al murciélago huir.</p><p>Luthor dejo que se largara era el cuerpo inerte de su némesis enfrente de él lo que le interesaba y quería quedarse con el trofeo-¡Hemos ganado!-carcajeo sin poder creérselo aun, la liga del mal había triunfado al fin.</p><p>Jack veía la cara de satisfacción de su cliente creyendo que olvido el incidente de Smile y el Guasón, viendo oportuno recordarle lo acordado-Espero mi pago en donde siempre-.</p><p>Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de quien le hablo y su mirada se posó en su rostro-Sin falta alguna lo tendrás, dile a Smile que sin resentimientos puede regresar a trabajar para mi...-.</p><p>Jack simplemente afirmaba con su rostro pero en sus adentros ya conocía la respuesta Smile no volvería a cruzarse con Luthor no por vergüenza, si no por orgullo no cruzaría palabra con él.</p><p>-Es hora de irnos el cuerpo es todo tuyo-Minina empezó a seguir a su amigo pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su avión para desaparecer un tiempo para que el mundo asimilara la muerte de Superman-Es hora de ir a casa-suspiro tranquilo y miro al pequeño niño quien termino rendido dentro de su prisión-Glassbot llévalo a China y que viaje en primera clase-le ordeno a su máquina e inmediatamente hizo lo que ordeno.</p><p>En un lugar desconocido y fuera de la vista de la gente, llamado el triángulo de las bermudas, específicamente en una pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro de este incógnito lugar.</p><p>Un pequeño dragón de lo más consentido estaba teniendo un masaje de lo más relajante-Señor Dojo ¿Gusta otra limonada?-le ofrecía una refrescante bebida mientras era bien atendido por otra máquina masajista.</p><p>-¡Por supuesto!-tomaba emocionado la deliciosa bebida-¿No será mucha molestia si me hacen un postre?-.</p><p>-Claro que no, será un placer hacerle su vida más relajada-la voz mecánica registraba en sus datos para ir por su postre y paso entre los pasillos con grandes ventanales mostrando grandes pastizales y un hermoso jardín, con unos enormes árboles y en ellos habitaban las criaturas que eran resguardas del mundo exterior ninfas, hadas, minotauros, criaturas mitológicas que se creían mitos de la historia se encontraban seguros ahora a fuera de la vida del hombre, Jack los salvaba pues lo hombres a pesar de tener conocimientos avanzados aun creían cosas bárbaras de que eran demoniacas casi acabando con la especie.</p><p>Dojo se encontraba en las nubes y este lugar era de lo más increíble, repentinamente se vio interrumpido por la llegada de dos mujeres, una de ellas empujaba de su silla y un robot paso a la pelirroja a una cama de masajes para darle su terapia diaria-Bien mi señora Spicer nos quedamos en la página 56-la anciana tomaba asiento al lado suyo redactándole una historia de un libro muy antiguo y esta aparentemente no parpadeaba.</p><p>Nervioso temblaba inseguro pero paso su miedo al oír la historia que termino interesándose escuchando atentamente, de repente recordó a sus amigos realmente adoraba este lugar pero ellos debían estar muy preocupados por el, tenía que escapar pero al sentir como le habían dado en un punto de lo más placentero en su espalda termino olvidando su necesidad de irse rápido-¿Que serán un par de semanas más...?-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo 8: "Sombras"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago  sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Las imágenes no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smile llego enfrente del hospital pero antes de que si quiera se quitara el cinturón su padre lo detuvo-No seas idiota, ¡vámonos!-regaño aun adolorido al entrar ahí serian arrestados devuelta al manicomio y no quería que su hijo terminara en ese lugar aún no tenía antecedentes penales en su hoja de vida.</p><p>-Viejo si no entras ahora morirás-trato de hacerlo entrar en razón quitándose rápidamente su cinturón dirigiéndose a auxiliarlo.</p><p>-Y qué más da, si entras ahí estamos acabados fuimos cómplices en asesinar a Superman no habrá misericordia esta vez-por un momento recapacito las palabras de su padre serian enjuiciados con mano firme y quizás podrían llevarlo a la silla eléctrica o la inyección letal, él quería a su padre y lo protegería a pesar de todo, la mayoría de los criminales creían que le tenía el mismo trato que Harley pero a pesar de lo que pesaran lo trataba muy diferente, él nunca le daría la espalda o de hacerle daño.</p><p>-Señor Smile fuimos enviados por nuestro creador a socorrerlos-el rubio volteo a las máquinas de su amigo y realmente se sentía aliviado-En un momento el señor Glass vendrá por nosotros e irnos-el robot se acercó al herido realizando un análisis de su gran herida y procedió a realizar una operación en media calle el payaso estaba bajo anestesia pero aun podía ver varias imágenes que a veces aparecían en sus más atormentadas pesadillas.</p><p>Una mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba descansando y en sus manos se encontraba un libro con el título de nombres para niños, el avanzo hacia ella aun extrañado de esa extraña imagen no sabía qué hacer y al pasar por el pasillo vio su reflejo en un espejo y quedo más confundido parecía ser alguien normal su cabello de color negro al igual que sus ojos y un traje de pingüino como todo un Godínez-Jack ¿Cómo quieres llamar a nuestro bebe?-.</p><p>¿Jack? ¿A quién le habla?-¿Acaso te diriges a mí?-pregunto un poco burlón dispuesto a continuar con su extraño sueño y ella volteo hacia el mostrando un cierto parecido a Haley pues igual poseía ojos azules avanzo sonriente ante el sin una pizca de miedo.</p><p>-Por su puesto tontuelo yo ya pensé que si fuera niña me gustaría que se llamara Lucy pero si fuera niño me encantaría que se llamara Max ¿A ti como te gustaría que se llamara?-se levantó hacia él dispuesta abrazarlo con ternura pero este retrocedió algo asustado pues esta no le tenía nada de miedo y él era incapaz de hacerle daño, esa mujer le causaba miedo sin ninguna razón y solo quería alejarse de ella pues lo perturbaba-¿Qué sucede amor?-.</p><p>El Guason empujo a la mujer y corrió a donde fuera pero nuevamente venían imágenes hacia el como si se tratara de una película-¡Vamos Naiper! ¿Quieres entrar en esto o no?-ahora se encontraba en una mesa con dos tipos con la imagen de ser gánster ¿Acaso se atrevían hacer negocios con él?</p><p>-Yo no me llamo Naiper no sé qué está pasando pero me largo-se levantó para dirigirse hacia la salida pero al querer ir hacia la puerta parecía que su trayecto se hacía más largo y unas voces empezaban a susurrarle cosas hasta que finalmente les entendió "Tu esposa y tu bebe están muertos" y el mismo mensaje parecían querer atormentarlo empezando a correr intentando llegar a la puerta de salida.</p><p>-Realmente estoy perdiendo más tornillos de la cuenta ¡Es suficiente mi Max está bien! ¡Y yo no tengo esposa!-cubrió sus oídos tratando de ignorar esas horrendas voces que parecían distorsionarse más "Todo lo que se necesita para terminar desquiciado es un mal día" y finalmente llego a su meta abriendo abruptamente la puerta topándose con el mismo pero este estaba pintado y vestía con su tradicional traje morado e igualmente parecía estar igual de asustado que el-¡Un loco hombre disfrazado de murciélago me está persiguiendo! ¡¡Ayúdame!!-era como si ellos hubieran intercambiado cuerpos como si todo estuviera al revés.</p><p>-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-Cuestiono mientras al quien le pedía ayuda salía por la luz y él simplemente se sumergía en la obscuridad.</p><p>Finalmente como habían dicho las maquinas sus amigos fueron ayudarlo y el jet aterrizaba sobre la avenida sin importar los autos estacionados que anduvieran cerca para que por fin irse a otro lado antes de que las autoridades los viera-¿Todo bien? Smile ¿Cómo está tu padre?-pregunto a su rubio amigo quien aún no cambiaba su rostro de preocupación.</p><p>-Bien gracias a ti...-sonrió a Jack algo preocupado pues aun no sabía si su padre estaba por completamente bien.</p><p>-Bueno terminaremos nuestra conversación en otro momento, es hora de escapar y escondernos por un tiempo-finalmente se encontraban juntos de nuevo cada quien tomo su lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, empezaron a despegar rápidamente pues la policía se encontraba por rodearlos pretendiendo detenerlos y eso era la señal de que posiblemente héroes estarían igualmente por acercarse a ellos y muchos querrían venganza.</p><p>Para sorpresa de todos el jet había desaparecido de la vista de todos dejando sin rastro alguno de los villanos que acabaron a Superman, los robots aún seguían con el proceso de operación del paciente y estaban lejos demás para poder hacerlo cómodamente sin interrupciones.</p><p>Llegaron a su destino a la isla de la bermudas Minina rápidamente se quitó su antifaz para estar más a gusto y fue a tomar una ducha, el rubio llevo a su padre a observación para ver si la operación fue un éxito o no y Jack quería confirmar dos cosas vio por su aparato que tenía en su brazo que Omi finalmente se encontraba a salvo en su hogar y al ver que estaba en buenas condiciones se dirigió hacia más al fondo de su guarida específicamente en su bodega la reptil alada se encontraba en su guarida, percatándose de que se encontraba por completamente dormida fascinado fue a verla más de cerca y su mano se atrevió acariciarla con ternura-Ya estas a salvo conmigo, tu especie sobrevivirá gracias a ti-.</p><p>Entonces camino enfrente donde se encontraba por fuera de la reja del dragón una pantalla táctil y reviso muy minucioso los datos que contenía cada especie que se había guardado, todos se encontraban ahí y después confírmalo con otro datos dio por sentado de que por fin había terminado de recolectar a cada espécimen del planeta incluyendo a los normales como leones, pandas, etc.-Bien al parecer mi colección está completa al fin así que es el momento de la fumigación de las malas hierbas-su rostro se adornó de una maligna sonrisa y en medio de obscuridad se oía sus carcajadas de triunfo.</p><p>Chase se encontraba despertando de lo más confundido en medio de tanto escombro y al recordar a Spicer rápidamente reacciono al buscarlo con la mirada hacia su alrededor pero nada solo pedazos de padimento-¿Qué diablo paso?-la calle parecía fantasmal y era extraño ya que el sol ya salió por completo camino por un rato hasta que se topó enfrente de una tienda de electrodomésticos.</p><p>-En otras noticas el planeta se encuentra en luto por la pérdida de un gran héroe, Superman ha caído por la liga del mal y las poblaciones se encuentran inconsolables-al pasar imágenes en la pantalla vio como una imagen del gusano pasaba en ese instante dedujo que había ganado y las personas se encontraban aterradas por lo que hiso.</p><p>-Quien diría que tuvieras tal talento nato mi maldito gusano-toco la pantalla como si tratara de tocar al real y sonrió algo orgulloso por el pues había demostrado mucha habilidad de lucha con un hombre que aparentemente lo superaba por mucho, pero a su mente llegaron sus palabras de amenaza si no aceptaba su oferta-Si crees que has escapado de mi estas pero muy equivocado-con unos chasquidos de sus dedos se abrió un portal enfrente de el para dirigirse hacia su ciudadela a tratar de meditar y planear su estrategia, ahora que conocía la forma en que peleaba necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder vencerlo.</p><p>-¿Puedo hablar un momento antes de que te vayas?-volteo hacia la voz gruesa y vio al hombre murciélago si no mal recordaba le decían "Batman"-Creo que tenemos los mismos intereses en común y creo que podemos lograrlo si trabajamos juntos-Chase ni si quiera lo pensó tenerlo le daría cierta ventaja el conocía a Spicer antes que él y a su personalidad real.</p><p>-Me parece bien pero como vez no estoy en las mejores condiciones y necesito descansar un momento en ¿Dónde puedo localizarte?-el caballero obscuro le extendió un aparato con un GPS hacia una dirección en particular y este solamente le afirmo con su mirada que lo vería después.</p><p>Batman no confiaba totalmente en el pero talvez podría ayudarlo con la localización de Glass para poder atraparlo ya que era el único villano en no dejar pista alguna de su identidad o escondite era minucioso, llevarlo a las autoridades seria complicado por lo que le había hecho a Superman ya que detrás de todo ello fue Luthor quien pago su servicios pero su guarida era un lugar público y sabia con exactitud en donde se encontraba.</p><p>La otra razón era que quería saber cómo estaba el Guasón a pesar de ser un desquiciante maniático le había salvado la vida diciéndole que lo amaba, no era la primera vez que caía atraído por villanas pero si por un hombre, al buscar su batimovil abandonado enfrente de un hospital sabía que era algo obvio que no se arriesgaría entregarse en bandeja de plata si acaba de salir del manicomio.</p><p>Pasaron tres días pero finalmente Chase junto con los monjes Xiaolin que insistieron venir ya que no pudieron detener al pequeño monje de irse ahora estaban en medio de la nada buscando al murciélago en donde le indicaba el aparato su ubicación habían traído algo para poder localizar al gusano el ojo de águila y al llegar al lugar algo se había activado debajo de ellos cayendo hacia un túnel.</p><p>-Disculpa que te haya traído de esa manera hasta este sitio pero por motivos personales prefiero que no sepas su ubicación, veo que haz traído a tus alumnos-vio que desde las sombras el anfitrión se revelaba ante él y al ver el lugar dedujo que se encontraba en una cueva.</p><p>El brasileño molesto contesto que no eran sus estudiantes que ni si quiera eran amigos pero al ver en donde se encontraba dejo a un lado su enojo estaba en la baticueva con Batman era algo que nadie le crearía jamás.</p><p>-Bueno me gustaría saber lo que tú sabes para después darte yo lo que se...-.</p><p>Chase alzo levemente su ceja algo desconfiado pero no tenía opción ya que si querían ayudarse debían confiar entre ellos-Lo que se yo es que su nombre es Jack Spicer y fingió ser un perdedor en todo lo relacionado al mal, torpe y un mal bromista...-empezó desde su encuentro con él, con los monjes y lo que paso actualmente.</p><p>Batman quedo en silencio analizando todo lo que había dicho el hombre y con rapidez busco toda relación con una vieja enemiga Hierba Venenosa-Esa es su madre la vi cuando le realizo una fiesta de cumpleaños-entonces no había dudas sobre la identidad de Spicer tenía solo sospechas pero nada que lo afirmara.</p><p>Los monjes oían callados todo lo que los adultos hablaban pero Omi no era de los que se quedaban callados sobre todo al ver la mujer en la pantalla-La mamá de Jack es muy bonita de seguro cocina increíbles golosinas para el-Kimiko entonces le cubría la boca al niño para que no siguiera hablando.</p><p>-Ahora es mi turno gracias a ti ahora pude confirmar su identidad y lo que posiblemente quiere hace unos años atrás la mujer que vez en pantalla fue capturada por la policía sin ningún derecho de hacerlo ya que había cumplido su sentencia y en la isla en la que vivía fue comprada legamente por ella-el superhéroe fue por una grabación muy vieja que se había encontrado años atrás-El único afectado fue un niño que no conocía nada del mundo exterior-la grabación mostraba a un pequeño llevado por la camilla al hospital.</p><p>Chase vio la cara asustada del niño Spicer siendo acosado por todos lados siendo fotografiado e interrogado como si se tratara de un delincuente-Jack fue llevado a un orfanato mientras que su madre se la llevaron a un laboratorio, planeaban hacer experimentos con ella para poder sacarle el secreto de su eterna juventud-cambio de video por otro mostrado a la madre de Jack siendo operada para sacar varias muestras de su cuerpo, los monjes no pudieron evitar sentir algo de lastima.</p><p>-Spicer al crecer ya sea había hecho de una buena fortuna haciendo su propia compañía a pesar de ser hijo de criminales y la presión social hacia él se ganó el respeto de los ciudadanos con mucho esfuerzo, después busco información de su madre pensando que estaba muerta y que por lo menos quería saber la ubicación de su cadáver para darle vistas de vez en cuando-Suspiro algo deprimido ya que era un caso del cual ningún héroe se enorgullecía recordar.</p><p>-Él se enteró de lo que habían hecho-Batman esta vez mostro recortes de periódicos en su computador "Spicer contra grandes compañías"-Fue un caso del cual tardo años para que el por fin tuviera a su madre en sus manos, durante ese caso hubo muchas irregularidades en las compañías y muchos lo acusaban a él, incluso algunos de la liga fueron a investigarlo pero al ganar el caso y comprobar que efectivamente se le había hecho una injusticia nadie volvió a meterse con él y a partir de ahí solo se lo que tú me has dicho-callo algo incómodo y vio a su aliado para ver su reacción.</p><p>Smile veía que los parpados de su padre se habrían por fin después de tres días, pero este despertó muy asustado levantándose de golpe-¿Quién eres tú?-se recargo a la pared algo debilitado y su hijo creyó que su viejo le jugaba una broma.</p><p>-Papá no es momento para bromas-pero al ver sus ojos este parecía no conocerlo haciendo que se retirara su maquillaje-Vez soy tu hijo Max-al ver su rostro normal logro tranquilizarlo.</p><p>-Eres mi bebe, bueno mi muchacho ¡Debí golpearme muy fuerte en la cabeza! ¿Y tu madre?-su hijo lo miro extrañado y lo guio hacia su cama.</p><p>-Papá ¿Acaso recuerdas algo de lo que paso?-.</p><p>-Estoy bien Max mi nombre es Jack Naiper es solo que no recuerdo nada solo a tu madre embarazada de ti-Smile abrió sus parpados sin idea de lo que ahora su padre tenía en su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 9: "El regreso"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago  sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Las imágenes no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Talvez se arregle con un golpecito en la cabeza-comento su amiga observando al padre de su amigo cocinando algo para ellos, en esos momentos dejaron sus disfraces de villanos para parecer de lo más normales ante el Guasón.</p><p>-¡¿Estás loca?!-vio que su viejo volteo a ellos con incógnita en su rostro y al ver que le sonreían de manera amistosa decidió continuar con lo suyo-No le voy a pegar que tal si queda peor ¿Y se cree una jirafa?-Smile pensó en las consecuencias de jugar con la mente de alguien como lo era su padre.</p><p>-Francamente creo que me agrada como está ahora-hablo el pelirrojo al ver la comida que le entregaba en la mesa-Ahora es una persona que se puede controlar es decir normal y podemos mantenerlo alejado de Batman para que no descubra nuestro escondite-tomo los cubiertos para degustar el desayuno, el sabor era bueno muy bueno.</p><p>-¡Jack tiene razón! Déjalo así, cocina de maravilla-el rubio sabía que sus amigos estaban bromeando, pero talvez no eran tan malo que su viejo se curara solo y además podría tener un tiempo de padre e hijo normal, solo sería hasta que recuperara o hubiera la manera de volverlo como estaba-Señor Naiper ¿Puede darme un poco más?-.</p><p>-¡Claro! Todo lo que quieran lo amigos de mi Max-tomo el plato de la rubia y fue hacia la cocina para servirle más.</p><p>-Es un amor Smile-.</p><p>Jack termino de comer y limpio su rostro con una servilleta, agradeciendo al Guasón por la comida yendo hacia la sala para poder ver las noticias-Nana trae a mi madre estoy seguro de que le encantara verlo junto conmigo-la anciana asintió ante el señor de la casa pasando entre los pasillos por la madre de Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Las noticias informaban sobre la muerte de Superman y las personas mostraban tributo al superhéroe, en todo el mundo, cada rincón, sabía sobre la tragedia. Mostraban en la pantalla la gran planta que había dejado en media cuidad, estaban preparándose para arrancarlo de raíz para reconstruir la calle como homenaje.</p><p>-Vamos inténtelo-Jack había utilizado el plan de Luthor para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, tenía que darle el tiempo suficiente para que la flor que había creado su madre estuviera lista. En cuanto movieran a la planta esta desataría en el aire un nuevo virus que había creado en estos años-Mamá, nana tráela aquí ella debe estar en primera fila-Spicer tomo una botella listo para abrirlo.</p><p>Finalmente habían terminado de arrancar su planta y para su mala suerte, lo que había creado no es visible. La carcajada lleno el silencio en la sala, tomando la mano de su madre para colocarle una copa llenándosela con el espumoso licor, sabía bien que su madre no podría beberlo pero era simbólico para el-Todos esos doctores que nos dieron la espalda terminaran rogando por la cura-.</p><p>Años atrás cuando había por fin ganado el caso, le entregaron a su madre en las más malas condiciones, todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo eran visibles e infectadas. Y no pudo contener el llanto al encontrarla así, pensó que había muerto ahora sabía que todos esos años estaba sufriendo y él ni idea-Perdóname yo no sabía-se incoó ante ella llorando en sus piernas.</p><p>-¿Cómo que no puede operarla? Si es el mejor médico de la zona-primero quería sacarla del estado de coma e iba intentar todo lo que pudiera hacer si estaba en sus manos.</p><p>-Lamento decirle esto, no tengo nada en contra de usted pero si alguien se entera que yo ayude a alguien como su madre mi reputación decaerá-pronuncio con indiferencia al joven que le estaba pidiendo ayuda, la cara del albino reflejaba impotencia al escucharlo-Lo único que le puedo decir es que ella afortunadamente ya no es considerada como amenaza y podrá vivir normal-.</p><p>-¿Normal? Que este inmóvil es normal para usted ¡Ella ya pago su sentencia! ¡La atacaron sin razón! ¡¿Y a usted solo le importa su reportación?!-grito con desesperación, agitado empezó a empujar al doctor hasta que termino en el suelo-¡Recuerde este rostro doctor! ¡Va saber de mí!-.</p><p>La historia se había repetido en cada hospital que había visitado en cada parte del mundo, nadie quería hacer nada por su madre, incluso estudio medicina para poder hacer el mismo la operación, pero al hacerlo lamentablemente ya no había nada que hacer nada por ella. Llego al punto de buscar cualquier medio para poder ayudarle, buscando antiguos libros de magia antigua para poder hacer algo.</p><p>Pero al ir avanzando en su búsqueda el odio empezaba a crecer, planeado una venganza en contra de los que no ayudaron a su madre.</p><p>La imagen del villano Glass estaba en cada televisor, mostrándolo el momento exacto del asesinato. Se había ganado un pedazo de historia como pudo derrotar a Superman y para el empresario Luthor era como si le hubiera quitado todo el crédito, arruinando su desayuno aventando cada plato de la mesa-Llama a Smile de inmediato-grito hacia su secretaria enojado.</p><p> </p><p>Chase por su parte recordaba al pelirrojo, extrañaba al joven juguetón, torpe, creído e irritante. Quería poder retroceder el tiempo para poder cambiar su trato hacia el-Mi gusano-suspiro añorando a alguien que talvez ni existía, pero en su obscuro y seco corazón sabía que había una cierta parte de él que era así.</p><p>-Tu ¿También lo extrañas?-hablo el calvito al ser obscuro quien estaba sentado en el rincón, sabía que no tendría respuesta entonces decidió contestarse el mismo-Lo extraño, es como si hubiera perdido un hermano y yo no sabré de familia pero quiero imaginar que es lo que siento por mis amigos y por mi maestro.</p><p>-Yo también lo extraño-hablo sorprendiendo al niño ya que sabía que era orgulloso en ocultar lo que piensa o sienta.</p><p>-Haremos que regrese a casa y todo volverá hacer como antes ¡Ya lo veras!</p><p>-Me temo que no todo están fácil Omi-suspiro con nostalgia mirando hacia el subterráneo del escondite del murciélago y el monje se levantó para retirarse con sus amigos pero antes de hacerlo le dio levemente golpecitos de consuelo a la espalda de Chase.</p><p>Batman seguía rastreando la localización del Guasón, sabía que era inquieto y no tardaría en dar señales de su presencia. Era fundamental de que apareciera, ya que pensaba interrogarlo para que le digiera la ubicación de Glass-¿Señor? Si no es mucha indiscreción, ya habíamos hablado de recoger huérfanos para hacerlos sus asistentes-el mayordomo susurro bajos cerca del oído de Batman, dándose vuelta para sonreírle a los pequeños entregándoles varios emparedados a cada uno de los monjes.</p><p>-Son solo invitados Alfred ¿Ya llego Nightwing?-.</p><p>-Si es así me alegra que tenga compañía-le sirvió un poco de cafeína en su taza entregándoselo-El joven no tarda en llegar, Señor ¿Algo le preocupa?-vio que el joven Bruce estaba preocupado en lo que buscaba a su archirrival.</p><p>El murciélago pretendió hacerse el sordo mientras continuaba teclear su computador, Alfred al ver que no haría hablar a Bruce fue hacia atrás para ayudar con otra cosa en la casa.</p><p> </p><p>Jack como había planeado desaparecieron unos días para dejar que la cosas se calmaran, el tiempo suficiente para que su virus hiciera su efecto primero en América, esperaba que su padre recibiera el antídoto en prisión al igual que los pequeños monjes-Bien ¿Todos fueron a inyectarse el antídoto?-sus amigos asintieron.</p><p>-Max ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto su padre algo preocupado a su hijo, tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba suceder.</p><p>-Papá iremos a Gótica, para ayudar a mi amigo-</p><p>-¿Y porque tenemos que irme disfrazado de esta manera? Tus amigos vienen normales y bien vestidos voy a desencajar-habla preocupado al ver su traje colorido y su rostro maquillado.</p><p>-No te preocupes no tiene importancia porque usted le hará compañía a mi madre en mi casa, es mejor que no salga ¡Es una estrella señor Naiper!-Smile sabía que su amigo le mentía a su viejo y era mejor así ¿Es decir como reaccionaria al decirle que era un maniaco, asesino, prófugo de la justicia? Solo lo vestían así para protegerlo ¿Quién se metería con el Guasón?</p><p>-¿Una estrella? ¿Soy un buen comediante? ¿Por eso el disfraz?-El corazón se le hacía pedazos al ver que los ojos de su padre se iluminaban con ilusión, nunca en su vida lo había visto así. Solo por una persona y ese era Batman, era algo imposible que entre ellos pasara algo.</p><p>-Si pa, pero tendrás que alejarte de las ventanas y procurar que nadie te vea, acuérdate que Gotica no es precisamente un lugar muy seguro-</p><p>La señora Amara empujaba la silla de Pamela al avión, mientras que los robots acomodaban sus maletas y uno de ellos traía al pequeño dragón en una jaula-Oye Jack ¿No abra manera de que pueda quedarme un poco más?-.</p><p>-Me temo que no, por suerte te eh sacado lo que necesitaba de ti, ahora mi dragona está preñada y tu especie seguirá por más tiempo. Ya no me eres útil-pronuncio frio haciendo que Dojo temblara como gelatina al no saber de lo que haría con él.</p><p>Dio instrucciones a la máquina para que lo entregaran a sus amigos y para que ellos no fueran hacia él y terminaran lastimados.</p><p> </p><p>Y sin evitarlo recordó a Chase ¿Estaría bien? ¿Pudo escapar a tiempo? ¿Estaría pensando en él? Se regañó mentalmente, porque se engañaba él nunca se enamoraría de él solo era una treta para poder utilizarlo.</p><p>Recordó su adolescencia cuando era un principiante en ser villano, adulando a Chase mientras leía el libro queriendo ser como él. Y cuando se lo encontró inesperadamente ahí, su admiración de su pasado salió a flote. Y se dio cuenta de que él nunca lo vería como su igual, en cierta manera quería pasar tiempo de calidad con él antes de este día, pero siempre lo rechazo, lo menosprecio al igual que los demás.</p><p> Y se dio cuenta de que él nunca lo vería como su igual, en cierta manera quería pasar tiempo de calidad con él antes de este día, pero siempre lo rechazo, lo menosprecio al igual que los demás<br/>Ahora las cosas parecían al revés, ahora lo apartaba de su camino, claro ahora como había demostrado sus habilidades quería sacar provecho de ello. Pero lamentablemente para él no era ese adolecente estúpido que podría pisotear cuantas veces quiera. Chase conocería a su yo real, al que todos le temen y respetan.</p><p>Al llegar a su destino Smile vio sus mensajes que no había podido recibir debido a la mala recepción de la isla, Luthor lo estaba buscando y por lo que le escribía estaba muy enojado. Fastidiado no sabía si marcarle o no, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se lo toparía-Bueno ¿Señor Lex?-.</p><p>-¿Por qué tardaste semanas en devolverme la llamada?-pronuncio con enojo.</p><p>Max soltó un suspiro de flojera dándole entender de que le colgaría la llamada-Estoy de vacaciones y lamentablemente ya no trabajo para usted-.</p><p>-Smile no fue mi intención de lastimar a tu padre-dijo con sarcasmo.</p><p>-Lose y te perdono, pero me temo que eso no hará que vuelva con usted-imito su acción, mientras seguía a sus amigos y llevando de la mano a su padre.</p><p>Al escuchar lo que platicaba por celular se atrevió a preguntar-¿Problemas de pareja cielo?-pregunto su viejo repentinamente y solo sonrió divertido asintiendo.</p><p>Lex al oír el comentario del Guasón le pareció una broma de mal gusto-Dile a tu padre que cierre su bo...me colgó-azoto su celular hacia el suelo, haciendo que se dirigiera a su bóveda secreta en busca de materiales.</p><p>Jack veía como su bacteria empezaba en emerger gracias a los reporte que le había entregado su robot, haciendo que las autoridades médicas se pusieran en alerta máxima por combatir al nuevo virus que había surgido de la nada-Ahora es tiempo de que yo llegue a compadecerlos a ustedes...-mostro una mueca perversa, caminando con firmeza hacia su mansión.</p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo 10: "Cura."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago  sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Las imágenes no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tú tienes la cura?-hablo uno de los doctores hacia Jack.</p><p>Los médicos habían convocado una junta para dar varias teorías hacia la nueva enfermedad que se había empezado a manifestar y proponer una solución inmediata. Jack también fue llamado a la tal junta y empezó a proponer su "solución"-Debo recalcar que solo es un prototipo no sé qué pueda causar al ser administrado a una persona, además que no tengo credibilidad como doctor ustedes ya saben por mi madre -mostro una mueca amable e inocente a sus camaradas.</p><p>-No importa esto se está saliendo de control, han reportado a muchos muertos y nos han presionado para presentar alguna cura-se levantó el más viejo del grupo, realmente se sentía muy presionado-Y que importa ahora quien es tu madre en estos momentos de crisis ni si quiera lo van a recordar, tu deber es compartirlo inmediatamente-.</p><p>-Talvez no para ustedes pero la gente siempre habla y recuerda, además sabe usted que lo que realmente hago mejor son máquinas no medicina y nadie va a creer en la tal medicina que yo haga-</p><p>-Bueno entonces lo respaldaremos por ti-</p><p>-Nuevamente les comunicó que esto no es fiable ¿Están seguros de querer hacerse responsables?-la sala se mantuvo en silencio un momento y empezaron a mirarse entre sí, pero uno de los que estaban ahí empezaba a tener malestares corriendo inmediatamente al sanitario, fue tarde ya que termino vomitando sangre a la mitad del pasillo.</p><p>-¡Esta contaminado! ¡Sáquenlo!-</p><p>-¡Esperen! compañero ¿Esta dispuesto a probar la posible cura? O esperar a tener suerte y sobrevivir lo necesario hasta que sea completamente probado-</p><p>-¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor!-miro de manera suplicante al albino, mientras se arrastraba hacia él, claramente este hombre ya estaba en la etapa 2 del virus el dolor del intestino era insufrible.</p><p>-Oh camarada ¿Estás seguro? No me hago responsable si esto no funciona... ¿Te quedo claro? Todo será bajo la responsabilidad de ustedes-</p><p>-S-si-volvió a empezar a tener náuseas, su frente empezaba a sudar y ponerse pálido-Todo es bajo...nuestra responsabilidad-</p><p>-Bueno-saco una caja metálica que tenía resguardada la "cura" y una aguja, preparándose para inyectar al médico, a paso lento se puso a su altura y le suministro el contenido.</p><p>Rápidamente se sintió más relajado pero el color de su piel aun no volvía a la normalidad-¡¿Y bien?!¡¿Cómo te sientes?!-veían como nuevamente se ponía de pie mostrándose un poco mejor.</p><p>-Parece que ya no tengo los síntomas, pero será mejor revisar mi cuerpo y asegurarse que el virus fue completamente destruido-el señor asintió, llamando al equipo de pruebas para verificarlo.</p><p>-Bueno daré mi veredicto en cuanto tengamos la respuesta, por lo mientras señor Spicer nos dejara la fórmula de la dosis que utilizo-</p><p>-Por supuesto-fue hacia su asiento y empezó a teclear su laptop enviándoles a todos su correo para compartir su receta.</p><p>-Gracias analizaremos estos datos y rápidamente empezaremos a elaborar la cura, aunque debo advertirle que la patente pasara a nuestra responsabilidad y las ganancias también-</p><p> </p><p>Su amiga quien estaba escuchando la conversación desde la mansión Spicer no cría que les fuera a dar tan fácil la cura y sobre todo el crédito, repentinamente una idea se le vino a la mente sobre lo que planeaba haciendo que manifestara una torcida sonrisa. Esta tan atenta a la conversación que no noto que Chase se había aparecido atrás de ella, estaba por emboscarla si no fuera que repentinamente viera su reflejo evitando ser atrapada.</p><p>-Chase, lamento decirte que no tienes cita-empezó a lanzar zarpazos al invasor, pero el lagarto parecía ser un adivino al predecir sus pasos, poniendo a la mujer de mal humor.</p><p>-¡Vamos mujer solo quiero a Spicer! Si me dices su ubicación te dejare vivir-impulso su cuerpo sobre de ella para hacer que terminara debajo de él.</p><p>-Tantos tiempo de trabajo "sirviéndote" ¿Y ni si quiera sabes mi nombre?-se levantó rápidamente del piso para ponerse a la defensiva pero tenía que ser prudente para escapar y avisar a Smile.</p><p>-No suelo recordar a la basura...-soltó con repudio, haciendo enojar a la rubia que se preparaba para saltar hacia un ducto de ventilación, metiéndose para ir avisar de los invasores. No sabía cómo pudo haber esquivado el equipo de seguridad, aunque solo había una mente que podía rivalizar con la de su amigo-¡Batman!-pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que el lagarto empezaba a romper el techo, apurándose para ir hacia el siguiente cuarto.</p><p> </p><p>Smile está preparando sus diálogos para hacer su noche de comediante para semana que viene, repentinamente la puerta fue derribada por una explosión mostrando a Nightwing detrás de la nube de humo-Oh mira nada más...no podías solo abrir la puerta, esta sin seguro ahora debo pagarla-suspiro con desgano y el héroe no le importo en lo más mínimo.</p><p>-Venimos a detenerlos-se mostró enfurecido recordando su última batalla, Smile alzo las manos fingiendo tristeza.</p><p>-Me rindo aunque no sé de qué se me acusa-avanzo mostrando sumisión total.</p><p>El aprendiz del murciélago frunció el ceño ya que era cierto de que aún no había nada para poder incriminarlo de las personas que habían sido manipulados para cumplir los asesinatos por el-Por ser cómplice del asesinato de Superman-a lo que el villano solo medito a lo que le había acusado, mostrando una sonrisa sacando de sorpresa una navaja preparándose para la batalla, pero un grito de auxilio por parte de su padre izo que cambiara de opinión de perder el tiempo con él.</p><p> </p><p>Los de la junta veían al joven Spicer con esperanza de que aceptara el trato y así de una buena vez terminar con la enfermedad-Todo sea por el bien de los demás-el pelirrojo se levantó triunfal despidiéndose de cada uno de los de la junta, había logrado engallarlos ahora lo que tenía que hacer era solo esperar.</p><p> </p><p>Naiper estaba en el jardín observando la enorme casa, los amigos de su Max eran ricos no es que le importara mucho pero en cierta manera le incomodaba estar de arrimado sin hacer nada ¿Por qué no podía salir?-Ya sé que ser famoso es algo complicado pero ¿Estar encerrado?-.</p><p>-Guasón-volteo rápidamente hacia la voz gruesa y quedó sorprendido al ver al hombre de sus pesadillas ahí.</p><p>-¡Tu! ¡No eres real!-cerro abruptamente sus ojos, llevando sus manos a su cara-¡No eres real!-grito nuevamente, pero repentinamente sintió como era abrazado por unos enormes brazos.</p><p>-Me alegra que estés bien-Batman estaba abrazando a su enemigo, realmente estaba feliz de que nada le hubiera pasado y vio como quedo sin habla ya que su expresión reflejaba sorpresa.</p><p>Mostro una sonrisa seductora y guio su rostro hacia el de él, besándolo de nuevo y Naiper sin saber que estaba pasando lo empujo asustado-¡Aléjate de mí, acosador! ¡Oh llamare a la policía!-corrió hacia la seguridad de la mansión y Batman pensó que era uno de los juegos del Guasón.</p><p>-¿Quieres hacer cambio de roles? Me parece bien-empezaba a perseguirlo mientras veía que su amado gritaba como loco, ocasionando que su hijo llegara corriendo hacia él y lo que está viendo le parecía algo fuera de lo normal, el Guasón corría de Batman y el murciélago parecía coquetearle en cada oportunidad que estuviera detrás.</p><p>-¿Papá?-Smile grito a su padre mientras que Nightwing quien venía detrás, también quedo boca abierto por lo estaba pasando.</p><p>-¡¿Qué!?-contestaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Smile y el pelinegro terminara con una cara de póker sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>-¡Ayúdame!-le grito para que fuera a su rescate, así fue como el rubio intento separarlos.</p><p>-¡Batman! ¡Tiempo fuera!-el caballero de la noche dejo de hacerse el gracioso, poniendo atención a lo que diría su hijastro-Mi viejo no recuerda nada, no sabes que es un villano...-susurro lo último mirando de reojo hacia atrás asegurándose de que su padre no lo escuchara.</p><p>-¿Quieres decir que no recuerda nada de mí?-soltó melancólico, mirando detrás del joven el Guasón está asustado, dándose cuenta de que realmente no lo conocía-¿Pero ya intentaste con un golpe en la cabeza?-tomo un jarrón del jardín lanzándoselo hacia el payaso.</p><p>Vio que la puntería del murciégalo había acertado en la cara de su viejo, asustado corrió a ver como se encontraba-¡¿Pero qué?! Papá ¿Estas bien?-vio que su padre volvía en sí, empezando mostrar su característica sonrisa.</p><p>-Oh Junior soñé algo muy loco Batsy me perseguía para obtener mi cariño-Smile estaba feliz de que su padre volviera a como estaba, sin evitar pensar de que algo tan simple lo había devuelto y su padre no pudo evitar notar la presencia de su adoración.</p><p>-¡Pero si es Batsy!-se levantó sacando de su vestimenta un espejo para poder admirarse y ver que estaba correctamente maquillado-Mi bebe me pasas el labial rojo-su hijo acato a su petición y él se enmarco más su sonrisa, al terminar empezó a correr abrazar al murciélago y este le devolvió su acción.</p><p>-Me alegra que estés bien-lo miro de manera encarrillada, llevando sus labios a los de el para mostrarse todo su cariño, Smile se mostró incomodo mirando hacia su rival y este sin razón alguna empezó a menear las cejas con complicidad.</p><p>-¿Tienes comezón?-pregunto algo inocente, rascándole las cejas.</p><p>-Este debe ser un mal torcido sueño-hablo en Guasón hacia su enemigo ya que era muy común de que este se echara a correr.</p><p>-No lo es, cuando diste tu vida por mí no sabes la angustia y necesidad que pase al no saber nada mas de ti no me importa si te falta un tornillo yo te quiero tal y como te conocí, no hay Batman sin Guasón-.</p><p>-Batsy...-soltó un suspiro enrojeciendo sus mejillas abrazando más fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>Jack estaciono su auto terminando de llegar a su hogar y vio que algo no estaba del todo bien, generalmente sus amigos lo esperarían afuera, pero todo estaba vacío de la nada fue atacado por una rayo desde atrás haciendo volar su auto.</p><p>-¡Glass!-grito hacia el adolecente que le quito el crédito de haber asesinado a su némesis y no el.     </p><p>-Señor Lex, parece que no quedo tan satisfecho ¿Acaso fue mi culpa de que los medios me dieran todo el crédito?-activo su maquinaria para cualquier acción del sujeto y el calvo empezó a prender sus cañones.</p><p>-Da igual te dieron todo, te robaste mi victoria ¡Asi que yo voy a quitarte algo tuyo!-su mansión se cubrió por completo de unas llamas que fueron causadas por su cliente.</p><p>Jack había olvidado ese sentimiento "¿miedo?" su madre estaba dentro al igual que sus amigos, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio la espalda para ir a salvar a quienes están a dentro dándole una oportunidad de tener un disparo limpio, haciendo que terminara por destruir su armadura.</p><p>Medio herido, y con su brazo desecho siguió ignorando a Luthor adentrándose a la casa encendida-¡¿Ashley?!¡¿Max?!¡¿Nana?!-grito desesperado buscando por cada habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Por fuera Chase salió rompiendo la ventana con minina en el hombro, asombrándose por ver la llamas que envolvían el hogar del pelirrojo, pero un grito le llamo rápidamente la atención "¿Jack?" dejo a un lado a la mujer y se metió por el mismo lugar en la que había salido.</p><p>Smile quien está detrás pensaba adentrarse para ir por la madre de su amigo pero Batman lo detuvo-Debo salvar a la madre de Jack-intento zafarse del agarre del murciélago pero este no parecía soltarle-¡Por favor!-miro suplicante.</p><p>-La propiedad terminara por derrumbarse por cualquier golpe...lo siento-.</p><p> </p><p>"¡Mamá!" Jack fue más abajo observando a su nana encima de su madre protegiéndola de las llamas-¡Señor!-grito la anciana para que las viera pues estaban atrapadas por los escombros.</p><p>Intento levantar un pedazo de pared que impedía que salieran, las plantas de nada servirían ya que las llamas al ser tan fuerte estas terminarían quemadas, pero sin preverlo termino por ser derrumbado por un pedazo de techo, rompiendo sus huesos-¡AHHH!-grito.</p><p>Parecía ser su fin, le había fallado a su madre otra vez, podía sentir que el humo invadía sus pulmones, casi pierde el conocimiento hasta que vio la cara de alguien tan familiar "¿Chase?"-Ya veo... ¿Vienes a verme derrotado?-sonrió cansado, pero para su sorpresa le retiro lo que le impedía levantarse al igual que su sirvienta y su madre-¿Qué demonios? ¡Se supone que soy basura para ti! ¿Por qué?-se le dificultaba respirar mirando con desconfianza al príncipe del mal.</p><p> </p><p>-Porque te amo Jack Spicer...-tomo a su gusano para ayudarlo a salir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitulo 11: "Omisión."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los person""ajes de DC sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Las imágenes no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El albino no dijo nada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si realmente no le importara con que razones lo salvaría de una muerte segura, lagrimas salían de sus ojos pues era inevitable no hacerlo todo este tiempo pensó que nadie volvería a quererlo de esa manera, ya se había hecho la idea de cerrar siempre su corazón porque inevitablemente todo lo que apreciaba terminaba por destruirlo-¿Esas son lagrimas Spicer?-vio que en su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa.</p><p>-¡Es el humo! Me entro en los ojos-vio como era tomado al igual que las otras dos mujeres, para él no fue difícil ya que tenía mucha fuerza.</p><p>Chase se transformó en su forma de dragón corriendo hacia la salida más cercana, oportunamente encontró un escape entre las llamas, saliendo del peligro.</p><p>Vio como colocaba a su madre y a su nana cuidadosamente en el piso, después lo ayudo acomodarse sentándolo, sus malditas piernas se encontraban destrozadas al igual que su brazo y al darse cuenta de que el príncipe del mal no dejaba de mirarlo se ruborizo volteando hacia otro fingiendo molestia.</p><p>-Ni creas que te lo voy agradecer-mintió, no podía estar más que en deuda con él y sobre todo no sabía cómo podría pagarle ya que no podía ser simplemente su pareja, ya sabía que no había mentido en cuanto su sentir pero ¿Cómo podrían tocarse para empezar?.</p><p>-Spicer, no pensaba en recibirlo-hablo seriamente, hincándose para quedar frente a su rostro para poder ver sus reacciones-Solo quería proteger a mi consorte-pudo ver que en su piel blanca se había puesto algo rojo y sabía que no era por molestia, decidió entrelazar sus manos con la de él.</p><p>Jack vio que una de las manos de Chase se proponía tocarle la cara, sintió como le acaricia las mejillas sintiendo fuertes pulsaciones en su pecho y por un momento pudo ver el brillo de las pupilas de él, vio como este se acercaba más su cara a la suya y antes de que lo hiciera su corazón sintió miedo-No lo hagas soy altamente toxico-.</p><p>-Si es por eso no temas al parecer no tienen ningún efecto en mí, pero si tu no quieres ser besado lo esquivaras-sus palabra sonaban seguras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, apenas sintió el primer roce y pensó en esquivarlo pero aun así no se movió, por dentro quería hacerlo dejándose llevar y se dio cuenta de que sus labios encajaban a la perfección.</p><p>Chase al darse cuenta de que tenía su consentimiento, decidió profundizar el beso apegándose sintiendo su respiración agitada. Atrapando su labio inferior, entre sus dientes tirando levemente de ellos.</p><p>-¡Jack! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-al oír su nombre giro y vio que los monjes estaban corriendo hacia ellos, ya que pensaron que necesitarían su ayuda para sacar a Spicer pero vieron que el guerrero heylin ya lo había hecho-¿Verdad?-pregunto a sus compañeros, pero estos negaron rápidamente avergonzados.</p><p>-¿No habíamos hablado de que se quedarían en el auto?-regaño el dragón a los niños levantándose para poder mirarlos de frente, arruinaron su momento a solas con él.</p><p>-Pero vimos que las llamas salían de la casa, es por eso que venimos ayudar lamentamos haberte interrumpido-hablo la japonesa, defendiendo su acción a la vez que lo miraba con picardía al verlos de esa manera tan íntima.</p><p>-No debieron venir aquí-se mostró esquivó, revisando su traje con la única mano que le servía, intentando inyectarse una dosis para reparar sus huesos rotos pero su maquinaria había recibido mucho daño para poderse aplicárselo solo y no tenía pensado pedir la ayuda de los monjes, esperaría que sus únicos amigos pudieran rescatarlo después.</p><p>-Oye venimos a rescatarte y ¿Así nos lo agradeces?-señalo el líder de los monjes algo molesto por el reclamo del pelirrojo.</p><p>-Yo no tengo que agradecer nada, porque yo no les pedí nada-contesto indiferente, su plan era que ellos estuvieran a salvo del virus en China pero estos habían llegado hasta aquí por Dojo-Su amigo ya está en su templo en estos momentos así que ya no tienen motivos para quedarse-.</p><p>-También venimos por ti Jack, eres mi amigo, queremos que regreses-vio que el calvito lo miro suplicante corriendo a él abrazándolo con ternura, sonriéndole al ver que se encontraba totalmente a salvo.</p><p>-¿Amigo?-nuevamente lagrimas traicioneras querían salir, vio como los monjes al igual que Chase habían venido solo para que regresara con ellos. Los únicos amigos que tenía eran Ashley y Max, pues debido a sus orígenes la gente le tenía miedo o lo menospreciaba-¡Soy un maldito criminal! ¡Un asesino! ¿Aun quieres ser mi amigo?-.</p><p>-No me importa porque realmente yo conozco al verdadero Jack Spicer, sueles ser odioso pero gracioso al mismo tiempo y sé porque, tratas mal a la gente que te importa porque temes encarrillarte tanto que no podrías soportar que te abandonaran y al mismo tiempo tratas de no estar solo haciendo alguna payasada para hacer reír a los demás-el niño lo había descrito tal cual y se sorprendió tanto que le hablara con tanta seriedad.</p><p>-¡Bolita de queso! ¿Realmente quieres ser mi amigo a pesar de lo malo que fui contigo?-el monje volvió a abrazarlo, mirándolo con consuelo.</p><p>-Yo siempre te eh perdonado, eso es lo que hacen lo amigos-</p><p>Nuevamente Chase veía a Jack sabía que internamente el pelirrojo no era ese ser sin corazón que decían los demás y pudo comprobarlo al verlo ser abrazado. Su gusano estaba devuelta y eso le bastaba para que el pudiera volver con él a China, con la diferencia de que podían demostrarse el amor que tenían ambos, sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo al darse esa muestra de cariño.</p><p>-¡Yo también quiero ser un buen amigo!-soltó en llanto abrazándolo con su brazo bueno, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que encontrarse completamente en soledad como le había dicho su padre, había hecho más amistades de los que podía desear desde niño y ahora también tenía alguien con quien poder ser amado, alguien quien pudiera tocar.</p><p>El panorama era admirado por la madre Spicer, si pudiera ahora estaría sonriendo, su pequeño ahora se encontraba con gente que lo aceptaba por quien era. Todo este tiempo en que vio a su hijo crecer se llenó de odio y resentimiento hacia los demás, pero todo era un círculo interminable de rencores, no quería eso para él, ella en un principio se había alejado de todo para poder ser feliz para que su niño tuviera una infancia normal.</p><p>Pero su pasado no la había olvidado causándole mucho daño a los dos, pero ahora que su hijo se encontraba en un panorama diferente podría tratar de olvidar su odio con el mundo-"Mi pequeño Jack, estoy tan feliz por ti."-realmente quería poder compartir el momento con su hijito pero su cuerpo por más que lo intentará no podía moverse.</p><p>-¿Así que estas viva?-hablo con odio el hombre quien había causado el incendio-Bien dicen que mala Hierba nunca muere ¿No es así Pamela?-.</p><p>-¡Aléjate de mi madre nuestra pelea es entre tú y yo!-grito amenazante, observando que a cada paso que daba iba hacia su mamá.</p><p>Vio que empezaba a radia energía en su arma dispuesto a disparar hacia la mujer, Spicer aterrado de perder a su madre intento pararse pero su cuerpo estaba roto haciéndolo imposible.</p><p>Chase rápidamente actuó corriendo rápidamente pateando su arma a un lado-Veo que tienes nuevo amigos...pero no lo suficientes para poder ayudarte de mí ¡Vas a pagar por quitarme mi triunfo de que yo asesine al hombre de acero!-prendió sus propulsores volando hacia el pelirrojo dejando sorprendido al heylin.</p><p>Pensando que había dado su golpe de triunfo un batarang fue lanzado hacia él, desviándolo de su camino siendo recibido por varios balazos de la metralleta del Guasón-¡Oh Lexi! Como siempre queriendo divertirte sin llamar a los demás-la armadura metálica resistía los disparos pero empezaba a verse en problemas más graves, siendo rodeado por la batifamilia.</p><p>Vio cómo su antiguo asistente había mentido de haberse ido de vacaciones, planeado de hacerlo cambiar a su mando-Smile yo te ayude cuando nadie más quería, te di un trabajo para que pudieras ayudar al Guason, aun piensas que tu padre te quiere no eres más que un peón más ¡Yo fui quien más cuido de ti! ¡Deberías estar agradecido conmigo!-vio como el adolecente flaqueo un poco no porque dudara del amor de su papá, si no que era cierto que lo había ayudado cuando era joven dándole trabajo para poder sacar una carrera y así poder hacerle la vida más fácil a su padre.</p><p>-Ahora me tienen a mí-se impuso Batman frente de él y su padre simplemente no podía dejar de suspirar por defender a su hijo.</p><p>-Lexi, Lexi, no quieras robarte a los hijos ajenos, mi junior sabe que lo amo tanto como amo a batsy-apretó el cachete de su niño mirándolo tiernamente-Pero si tienes otros intereses, te aviso que no pienso dejar que mi bebé salga con alguien mayor-Smile se sintió algo incómodo de que pensara que entre su ex jefe y él había algo, pero era común que su padre dijera cosas sin sentido.</p><p>-Omi, necesito pedirte un favor-susurro al pequeño monje y este volteo-vez la luz verde detrás de mi espalda intenta sacarlo-rápidamente el pequeño saco lo que le pidió entregándosele en las manos, tomo su droga inyectándoselo por el cuello-Necesito que se alejan lo que puedan en lo que yo me encargo de la basura-.</p><p>-Pero yo quiero ayudar-</p><p>-Queremos ayudar-corrigió su líder.</p><p>Lex empezó a ponerse a la defensiva preparándose para cualquier golpe de parte de los cuatro, pero sin oportunidad de analizar fue emboscado por el tipo que lo había detenido con anterioridad.</p><p>Chase lanzo varias maniobras para derribar a su enemigo y así lo hizo, pues gracias a Smile con ayuda de Nightwing le habían cerrado camino derrapando desde el piso. Luthor escupió un poco de sangre dejando salpicado su traje, pero nuevamente planeaba escaparse por aire.</p><p>Pero esta vez Spicer le obstruía ya que se había impulsado hacia el para detenerlo, trasformando su mano en látigo empezando una batalla por el aire, el sentido de gravedad atraía al pelirrojo hacia el piso siendo atrapado por Chase para evitar que se volviera a lastimar.</p><p>-Es suficiente Luthor estas rodeado por donde lo veas-hablo el murciélago preparado para sacar un arma de su cinturón, al ver que no pensaba rendirse pues este cargaba su arma para dispararles, saco su batigarra pudiendo atraparlo por los pies, pero su enemigo empezó por volar más alto casi haciendo que se elevara, pero el payaso ayudo a poner más peso abrazándolo para que no se lo llevara.</p><p>-¡Deja de intentar robarte a mis chicos!-utilizo sus cartas afiladas para cortar la cuerda, haciendo que saliera volando tambaleante al no tener el mismo peso de antes.</p><p>-Lánzame Chase-pensó rápido el pelirrojo, Chase confió en el transformándose en su dragón tomando gran impulso para lanzarlo hacia arriba.</p><p>Spicer al ver su oportunidad de tener un golpe limpio, transformo su brazo en pico empuñándolo por su estómago-¡No vuelvas amenazarme en mi casa, mucho menos a mis seres queridos!-se aseguró de no darle otra oportunidad de escapar, encajando más profundo su herida haciendo que rompiera por completo su armadura hiriéndole de gravedad.</p><p>Al ver que todo había acabado, Jack utilizo sus plantas para amortiguar su caída al igual que su enemigo. El pelirrojo se encontraba a salvo y sus amigos fueron a verificarlo.</p><p>Batman no sabía qué hacer, tenía que llevarlo ante la justicia al igual que a su nuevo amor pero ahora estaba retirado y siempre hacia lo que el cría correcto. Spicer había obtenido buenas razones para poder querer vengarse y no tenía a nadie más para dejarle a cargo a su mamá, además que Luthor admitió abiertamente que él había estado detrás de la muerte de Superman y su amor ya no tendría el por qué volver hacer sus maldades si él lo vigilaba a todas horas-Talvez, es mejor dejarlo así...-hablo para si mismo.</p><p>-¿Iremos a casa, no es así?-lo miro dulcemente el niño, al ver todo terminado.</p><p>-Iremos a casa-contesto Spicer mirando hacia el horizonte, olvidando por unos segundos el odio que había acumulado por años, por un momento de paz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p> </p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12: "Desde cero"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de DC sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Las imágenes no me pertenecen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omi esperaba que Spicer se moviera pero vio que su amigo se detuvo a ver su casa reduciéndose a cenizas.</p><p>Jack veia como su hogar desaparecer no es que no pudiera comprar otra pero tenia un valor sentimental ya que su padre lo educó ahí, por un breve momento penso que su madre moriría junto con el. Sin previo aviso sintió la presencia de Chase a su lado, su rostro se mostró serio y vio como su mano le tomaba la suya con cariño-No tienes de que preocuparte, aun mi oferta esta abierta tu y tu madre son bienvenidos en mi templo-.</p><p>-Soy rico como para no comprar otra...pero me encanta la idea de vivir contigo-Spicer le costaria mucho dejar de ser hostil, pues siempre está a la defensiva-Pero si quieres que esto funcione necesito mi espacio ya sabes un lugar para mis experimentos y lejos de tus lindos gatitos-.</p><p>-Me parece una petición razonable-.</p><p>Jack entonces vio que en el cielo llegaba una sombra conocida, era Dogo y a quien traia en su espalda era el maestro Fung.</p><p>-¡Maestro!-corrió el pequeño monje a saludar al anciano-¿Que hace aqui?-.</p><p>-Vine a detener al joven Spicer-.</p><p>-¿A que se refiere?-.</p><p>Vio como su maestro sacaba un portafolio, con varías jeringas-Joven Spicer quiero hablar con usted, el virus que solto podría matar a muchas personas y eh venido a razonar...-.</p><p>-No pienso detenerme...-.</p><p>-Pero tu dijiste que regresarías a China-interfirio la bola de queso.</p><p>-Asi es pero aun sigo siendo el malo, tarde muchos años para realizar esto ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden quedar pendientes! Incluso ya eh vendiendo la verdadera vacuna en el mercado negro y regalado a mis amigos-.</p><p>Chase sonrió con malicia, en cierta manera le alegró saber que su futuro consorte era firme en sus desiciones.</p><p> </p><p>Batman se puso en alerta pero el Guason lo detuvo-No, no, batsy nuestro turno ya paso, dejalo a la nueva generación-miró a su hijo Smile al igual que Nightwing-¿Que esperan ya sus viejos no están para estos juegos?-.</p><p>Pero no predijo que su hijo pusiera un arma en la cabeza de su hermanastro-Lo siento papi pero esta vez desobedecere, todos esperan que este plan funcione-.</p><p>-¡¿Nos traicionas?! ¡Oh porque no traje la cámara! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi bebé!-</p><p>-¿Cuáles todos?-pregunto su padrastro Batman.</p><p>-¡¡De nosotros!!- grito alguien desconocido quien bajaba de su automóvil, cojeando a paso lento con ayuda de su baston su apariencia es delgada y delicada, vestía sus mejores ropas y estaba acompañado junto a otros villanos.</p><p>-¡¡Pingüi!! ¿Cuánto tiempo?-le grito el payaso y éste frunció el ceño.</p><p>-¡¡Pingüino, Guasón!!-.</p><p>-Oswald cariño, recuerda lo que dijo tu terapeuta-le trato de calmar su esposo el acertijo, otro enemigo de Batman-Ademas no le estas dando un buen ejemplo a Martín, la irá no es buena consejera-el joven Cobblepot era su hijo adoptivo que después de varios años de pleito entre sus padres, se reconciliaron y aceptaron su amor, casándose y decidieron agregarlo a su familia.</p><p> </p><p>Se había ganado el corazón de Oswald desde que intentó incendiar las mochilas de esos bravucones, el pobre niño no podía hablar pero se comunicaba bien con su libreta y era muy inteligente.</p><p>El ya no era ese pequeño rufián, ahora era un joven mafioso al igual que lo fue su padre "el pingüino" sacando su lado mas violento para resolver sus conflictos. Y con ayuda de su otro padre Nygma también fue ejercitando su mente.</p><p>-Nuestro muchacho ya no es un bebé, si quiere apoderarse de Gótica tendrá que aprender rápidamente-vio al murciélago y al Guasón, con un atmósfera diferente-¡Vaya al fin se dieron cuenta de lo obvio! Nuestras mas sinceras felicitaciones, no hay nada como tratar de matarse entre si para enamorarse-.</p><p>El peliverde entonces guiño al pelinegro-Te invitaremos a la boda-le comentó felizmente mientras se aferraba al brazo del murciélago.</p><p>-Y por supuesto que iremos encantados, pero ahora primero tenemos que ganar-.</p><p>Smile le sonrió de lejos a Martín y éste apenado igualmente le devolvió el gesto, el joven Cobblepot siempre estuvo enamorado del hijo del Guason, le parecía muy cómico y sobretodo muy bueno con el, en la preparatoria siempre lo defendía de los otros abusivos.</p><p>Dick se sintió un poco celoso ya que parecían llevarse mejor, pero era algo obvio ya que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común como que sus padres eran super villanos.</p><p> </p><p>Spicer entonces sonrió ya que la familia pingüino traía a su padre, su plan también incluía a su papá ya que quería ayudarle a escapar de la prisión.</p><p>Bane descendió igualmente del auto y vio que su esposa está en muy malas condiciones, vio a su alrededor y miro a Luthor aprisionado-¿Tu tocaste a mi mujer?-pregunto tétrico y el otro villano le ignoró, ganándose un puño por parte suyo-¡Toca a mi familia de nuevo y te mataré!-ellos no tendrian un romance pero tenian algo en común que era su hijo y por el haría lo que fuera.</p><p>-Padre me alegra que estes fuera-vio como se acercó a el para tomarle el hombro y su mirada transmite orgullo.</p><p>-Yo también me alegro verte hijo ¡Oye acertijo apresura a tu hombre y vamos! ¿Quién es el?-noto que la mano de su niño esta entrelazada con las de otro hombre.</p><p>-El es Chase lo conocí en China y es...-.</p><p>-Su pareja-afirmo el principe heylin y Bane lo miro mas fijamente, parecía un hombre con porte, orgulloso e inteligente.</p><p>-...Supongo que esta bien-.</p><p>Jack solto un momento la mano de Chase para ir a su automóvil para sacar de la cajuela una planta especial, su aspecto era exótico y raro-Bien si no les molesta, tenemos mucho por hacer...los veo en China niños-antes de irse Jack se inclinó al pequeño monje-Lo siento Omi no espero que lo entiendas pero hay cosas que yo no puedo perdonar-.</p><p>-¿Es por tu mami? Supongo que yo también estaría enojado si alguien se metiera con la mia...digo si tuviera alguna-el pelirrojo lo miro compasivo, sabia lo que era estar solo y sin mas abrazo al niño diciéndole que volverían a verse.</p><p>Spicer contacto con el pingüino por una razón, el tenia una red de mercados aqui y afuera de Gótica, podria expandir mas rápidamente el virus, al igual que la cura.</p><p>Smile era amigo de Martín es por eso que pudieron hacer trato con mas rapidez.</p><p> </p><p>Batman seguía analizando cada detalle para poder impedir que se escaparan, pero Smile ni parpadea-No quiero lastimarte...tu no eres tan malo solo ayudas a la gente a tu manera pero ¿Un virus? Eso no solo matara a las malos, también a los buenos...-.</p><p>-Lose...pero es la única forma para obligarlos a unirse, olvidarse de la raza, religión, ideas, si esta enfermedad es una amenaza por igual no tendran mas opción que trabajar juntos-.</p><p>-Cariño pense que te había educado para no idealizar esas cosas, pero tu padrastro tiene razón...anda haz caso a tu viejo y seamos una perfecta familia-su viejo se acercó a el para hacer que bajara la guardia pero su hijo sabia su intención, alejándose tres pasos atras.</p><p>-Te amo papá pero está vez no puedo hacer lo que me pides, en verdad lo siento pero yo no encajo ahí con Batman tu me educaste para ser libre-.</p><p>Dick entonces decidió intervenir, después de trabajar para Batman sabia lo que era trabajar desde las sombras, parecía que no tenía identidad propia "solo era el ayudante del murciélago"-Yo se como te sientes, la sombra de tu padre puede llegar hacer muy pesada y toda tu vida solo querías que estuviera orgulloso de ti-.</p><p>-Valla no jajaja Jack es mi mejor amigo haria lo que fuera por el...mi viejo siempre me dijo lo orgulloso que esta, lo que quiero decir es que no podria ser un niño rico, me gusta viajar ahora que mi padre esta feliz, yo puedo ir a recorrerlo con un panorama diferente...pero aun así vendre en navidad ¡Los amo familia! ¡Papá yo quiero ser el niño de las flores!-.</p><p>-¡Nosotros también te amamos mi bebé! ¿Hay cuando se vuelven tan grandes?-.</p><p>Nightwing se percató de que le habia perdido de vista dándole la oportunidad de quitarle el arma y derribarlo-No pueden hacerlo...¡No puedes dejarnos!-.</p><p>Smile se quedó estático observando la mirada suplicante de su rival y ahora hermanastro-Tu pasión por nuestra familia me conmueve pero como dije volveré hermano no me voy para siempre-.</p><p>-¡¡Pero yo no hablo de familia!! ¡Me gustas mucho!-.</p><p>-Oh...que incómodo pero yo ya tengo pareja, si te hace sentir mejor era un año antes de conocerte-Smile se movió lentamente para poder retirarlo de encima suyo.</p><p>-¡¡El tiempo es dinero!! Martín trae a tu novio y vámonos...-el pingüino tenía una actitud explosiva y tenía tiempo en mantenerse tranquilo gracias a su terapeuta que lo ayudaba con su problema de ira, pero esto le estaba impancientando.</p><p>Martín algo molesto pateó al ex compañero de Batman y ayudo a poner de pie a su adoración.</p><p>-Eso no fue necesario my sweet heart, es familia ahora-miro a su galante novio mudo y este le entrego una linda rosa en su mano, aunque no se notara Smile era el pasivo.</p><p> </p><p>Spicer por otro lado esperaba que le detuvieran los monjes pero estos no hicieron nada.</p><p>-Te daremos ventaja...tenemos la habilidad de frustrar tus planes siempre-comento el lider, Pedrosa.</p><p>Los chicos reían, ya que realmente no habia forma, pero talvez la liga de la justicia tendria un plan de respaldo.</p><p>-Es un hasta luego Jack-le sonrió la japonesa y el vaquero simplemente movió su sombrero en forma amistosa, dandole espacio para escapar.</p><p>El albino sonrió a su comentario despidiéndose de ellos al acentirle la cabeza, sintió como fue tomado del brazo por Chase que lo insito a moverse y terminar esa cursi despedida.</p><p>Caminaron hacia su jet que empezó por aterrizar enfrente de ellos-No solo podemos teletransportarnos-comento desconfiado el pelinegro.</p><p>-¿Acaso tienes miedo rey de la obscuridad?-.</p><p>El otro frunció el ceño, pero luego volvió a sonreír ya que extrañaba a ese Jack Spicer, antes de que subiera lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso enfrente de todos, el estaba de nuevo a su lado y podía sentir su pasión a esa muestra de amor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dos años después.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack había logrado su venganza y hizo millonadas por el virus que había creado, la población del planeta tuvo varias pérdidas en cuanto a personas y animales.</p><p>Pero gracias a que resguardo a los animales no desaparecerán, ahora se había convertido en el consorte de Chase, ahora habían cambiado su forma de tratarse, ambos se respetaban y amaban, bueno Jack no podía evitar ser algo gracioso de vez en cuando.</p><p>También ya habian dado el gran paso de tener a su primera hija, que gracias a los datos que dejo su madre había logrado darle vida a su nieta la llamaron Pamela en honor a ella, era una niña agradable y nada malvada, era extraño pero a Chase parecía no molestarle-Mi princesa estan dulce y pura, eso lo hara su futuro hermanito-.</p><p>Batman y el Guason, habian comprado una casa en Escocia e igualmente habían comenzado desde cero ahora disfrutaban de su vejez juntos. Aveces venían a visitarlos sus hijastros, hubo un tiempo en que Dick parecía evitar ver al hijo del Guason, pero cuando empezó a salir con Starfire volvió a ingresar con ellos con normalidad.</p><p>Smile cumplió su sueño viajando alrededor del mundo junto a Martín, esta noche su novio le pedira matrimonio.</p><p>La madre de Jack ahora era confinado por su padre Bane quien ahora se habia conprometido a ayudar a buscar alguna cura e igualmente todos los fines de semana recibian la vista de su hijo con su familia.</p><p>Su padre entonces penso en lo equivocado que estuvo al decirle que no habia un lugar para gente como ellos, Jack encontró a ese alguien que hacía que se sintiera su lugar en la cual pertenecerá.</p><p>Jack sonrió como nunca lo habia hecho su vida habia sido difícil, pero ahora tenia todo lo que habia perdido, su familia, amigos y ahora amor.</p><p>Chase a pesar de ser malvado y de mal genio le mostró que podía tratarle de igual, ambos eran inmortales y tenian una larga existencia para seguir descubrirse y poder amar esas diferencias que los hacían únicos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>Gracias por leer esta historia.</p><p>Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se que  Posion ivy es esteril pero despues les comentare como logro obtener a jack y quien es el padre, tambien como fue la infacia de Jack , y que es lo que realmente piensa de Chase. Soy nueva publicando aqui aun nose algunas cosas pero si pueden ayudarme se los agradecere.</p><p>Aun no me decido si Jack tendra un archirival, en cuanto smile salio de mi turbia imaginacion no eh decido que super poder tendra, bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero inspirarme lo mas pronto posible  sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos sin mas bye bye :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>